raised by digimon
by drammon
Summary: what if takato was abused and bullied when he was younger and was rescued and raised by digimon. this is my first story so please R&R i can make this story better
1. prologe 1

Raised by Digimon chapter one redone

I looked back on the first few chapters that i have written in this story and believe that i could have done them better so i will be re writing some of the chapters that i have posted. I also want to apologize for any gramar mistakes as well as spelling mistakes, my reasons ar at the end of the chapter. now thats out of the way i hope you enjoy this redo of chaper one prologue one. i do not own Digimon.

It was a cold night in shinjuku all was silent. The sky black the only light that was given was from the full moon and the what seemed to be million of twinkling stars in the night sky. All seemed calm that night nothing was wrong. All the buildings in the area had their lights off except for one and it was a somewhat normal looking house. There is a sign hanging from the window, written on it is 'matsuki bakery'. It was a relatively normal building everyone new about it and about the people living there. The husband and wife were wonderful people always had a smile on there faces, they had a lovely child as well. takehiro matsuki and his wife yoshie matsuki were well known in the community there bakery was well known for its fresh baked goods and the homey feel that they gave out. Sadly the bakery lost this when both takehiro and yoshie were hit by a drunk driver on their way home from the city, their son, takato was only two at the time. Soon his aunt and uncle from his yoshie's side of the family came and took over the bakery. And this was were it went down hill. The baked goods were great but they seemed to exude an aura of distaste which lead to a lot of the customers to change bakeries.

The aunt and uncle were always warm and welcoming, so no one thought much about it but once they closed the bakery for the night they became the like monsters that children fear under their bed. They were cold hearted toward their nephew, always ordering him around, having him do all the cleaning around the house at the age of four, if not done by the designated time he'd be sent to his room after being hit by the belt without food and no cream on the injuries put on his back leaving many scars. Like tonight but takato was punished more due to being late home. Rightnow the young boy was hiding under his bed the one place where he feels truly safe, crying his little eyes out from the pain and the ever present depression caused by his aunt and uncle and the bullies of his class. He looks back on what has happened this past day.

*flashback*

Takato's morning was normal, he woke up at four and began cleaning the bakery, and preparing the dough for the bread and pastries. He then showered quickly before dressing himself in a black t-shirt and then putting on a long sleeved blue coloured hoodie, he then puts on a pair of grey shorts, and finally heads back downstairs, stealing a few day old bagels, knowing his aunt and uncle were still asleep, and stashes them away into his schoolbag. Takato then slips off his slippers and ties on his green and white sneakers. He takes a look at the clock and sees that it is only 5:30 a.m which means he has another 2 and a half hours to kill before he has to be at school. He runs back up to his room after putting his slippers back on, and picking up his drawing notebook, drawing pencils, and 20,000 yen from his piggy bank before hiding it away under one of the loose floorboards under his bed. After doing so he quickly and quietly heads back downstairs and slips on his sneakers before leaving the house through the backdoor.

Making sure to lock the door using his spare key takato heads to the small park near his home and heads toward the strange dome structure filled with holes, no one comes to the park anymore so it's his perfect sanctuary to hide out and draw. He draws what he loves and that is the digimon cartoon, he loves digimon and like any other kid collects the cards, but makes sure he hides this from his aunt and uncle as well as the school bullies. The bullies usually steal his cards if they ever see him with them, while his aunt and uncle would either tear them up right in front of him or throw them into the fire and laugh at him for crying over some "silly cards". So he hides them here. He loves virus types for no real reason just feels like he has more in common to the virus types then the other types. He even entered a few small time card tournaments without his family's or bullies knowing, usually hiding behind a half face mask. The mask is black and red outlining it. He won all of them due to his strategy and was invited to compete in the world championships of the game, but declined them knowing that it would reveal him and his hobby to everyone. He still competes, in both regular, national, and international. every time he wins he gets some prize money, which he saves up for food, his drawing supplies, more cards, and other things that he needs.

Today takato started drawing a barren field of grass with a huge tree in the background then began to add a bunch of in-training digimon like koromon, tsunomon, dorimons, moonmons, etc etc. he did this for the next hour eating one of the bagels he packed from earlier, he finished the last koromon and began to colour the drawing. What many people didn't know was that young takato was a true artist when he drew. Takato was also very intelligent the number one student in his class academically wise. He was also very silent and shy during class, this was the one reason why the bullies pick on him, and they make sure he has no friends as well, they soon turned the entire class on him. After he coloured the picture he then put the drawing book and the pencils regular and colored back into their respective cases and began packing them into his schoolbag, he also packed his deck of digimon cards, hearing that after school today there will be a tournament at the store near his school. After he finishes packing his stuff away, takato leaves the dome structure and heads to school.

Upon entering the classroom he is greeted by his homeroom teacher akihiko, "morning takato, your here early, you can leave your bag here and head over to the library if you'd like, don't worry i'll keep it with me and make sure its safe until you come back." akihiko was his favorite teacher since he was was the one to first react against the bullies, which lead to the other teachers to help against the bullies but since he was the first he became his favorite, he always kept his promise to him. Takato smiles and nods handing his sensei his bookbag, after pulling at 3 notebooks, and ran off towards the library. Takato spent the next half an hour finishing up his homework before returning back to his homeroom class just before the first bell.

"Welcome back takato,and here is your bag, i would also like it if you sat in the desk near the front of the class near my desk." akihiko sensei said to takato, luckily no one was in the classroom yet, takato nodded and thanked his sensei for keeping an eye on his bag for him. Five minutes later the classroom filled up with other 4-5 year old students.

*6 ½ hours later*

Ring...ring...ring...ring, that was the final bell of the day, signifying the end of school. Takato was the first one out of school, he headed towards the toy shop nearby. the store was where nearly everyone from his school bought the digimon cards, and lucky for him his bullies were being held back for detention for starting a one sided food fight with him, well it was them throwing food at him, while he either ran or hid behind or in one of the classrooms, his english teacher mrs. niijima caught the bullies just as one of them threw a rice ball at takato's head. Needless to say they would be cleaning up both their homeroom and hallway that they decided to throw their food.

Upon entering the store takato was greeted by the digimon theme song (you know the one) and upon hearing this caused takato to smile. the reason why is because whenever they played this song it meant a tournament was being set up and the children still had time to sign up for the tournament, so takato pulled out his mask and put it on as well as pull up his hoddy so no one from school would recognise him. He then entered under his alias Katomon, everyone could put down a fake name so no-one would know who they were. But since everyone knew everyone here they used their names except for him. Now he just waited silently in the background doing a double check over his deck. Soon a voice was heard.

" welcome everyone to the digimon trading card game tournament we have a lucky guest with us today we have the digimon king (no its not ryo it was the one before him) he will be battling against todays winner. Now let's get this tournament started." takato was then moved towards one of the tables, facing of against ryuji fujimoto from the class next door.

"Everyone Ready, then begin." they began to draw their cards.

*timeskip 2 hours later*

"Congratulations everyone for participating today, and a big congratulations to katomon, for not only winning first place but defeating the current digimon king yusuke higashi." the owner said handing takato a small trophy and ¥35,000 prize money, he also received a few newly released packs for the card game.

"it was a pleasure battling you, i hope that we will face of in the coming tournament." yusuke said holding out his hand for takato to shake.

Takato nodded shaking the offered hand "i would like that as well." he said towards yusuke, in a whisper like tone so that only he and yusuke would hear.

Takato then left 5 minutes later after having his photograph taken with yusuke, and headed back to his hideout in the abandoned park. Takato then placed his deck into his card box, and the trophy, picture, and his prize money into the other box, not wanting to risk the money or his cards being stolen/ taken by his bullies or by his aunt and uncle. After doing so takato heads back home, not knowing what was going to happen to him, or of the hidden figure hiding in the trees watching over him.

About a half an hour into his journey home, he is suddenly hit in the back of the head by a rock, this nearly caused him to lose his balance and have his face meet the concrete sidewalk. Turning around takato suddenly paled seeing his bullies and a few of the older years came along to join in the beatdown.

"Look who it is guys, it's our friend takato, hey wanna play a game of _tag_ " one of the bullies says, with a smirk plastered on his face.

Takato did the only thing anyone with a brain or basic survival instincts, he ran for dear life. "After him." the head bully shouted, and soon the hunt began.

Takato began running around the entire area going through alleyways, dashing into huge crowds of people, doing so caused a majority of the younger and few of the older bullies to lose interest in chasing him or they became too tired to continue. Takato was sure that the others would give up soon as well, that would have been the case if he hadn't cornered him into going into the main began running more erratically because right now he noticed that he just entered the bullies main territory. After entering the more forest-y part of the park, trying to use the many trees to escape the remaining bullies. After about five minutes takato tripped on one of the many tree roots on the path. Takato tried to get back up but was quickly punched in the back of the head by one of the bullies.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got you takato." said the bully that punched him in the back of the head. Takato tried to crawl away, only to be kicked in his side by the same bully.

"Aw look at little takato, why are you trying to get away, were friends aren't we, and guess what your -" takato was suddenly punched in the face, more correctly on his nose causing it to bleed. "-it" and soon takato was surrounded by the rest of the bullies, who began to rain down on his body with punches and kicks.

5 minutes into the beatdown takato was nearing unconsciousness, having only one thought 'please, someone, anyone help me-' takato's vision soon turned black. Takato slipped into unconsciousness after one of the bullies hit him in the back of the head rather harshly.

Soon the bullies began to laugh at takato's unconscious form, finding it funny at how easy it was to do so. One of the bullies then took takatos bag and began rummaging through it. Then pulling out his drawing book and the leftover yen he had left from earlier.

"Looks like our friend here was kind enough to give us money for some candy, thanks buddy" the older bully said casually while counting out the yen he received/stole from the boy.

Soon a strong gust of wind assaulted the bullies forcing them onto the ground, soon there was a harsh growling sound coming from all directions. This caused the bullies to shake in fear seeing as the growling was getting louder and louder. And soon red eyes could be seen from the shadows of the trees. Then another pair of gleaming red eyes appeared then another, and another, and another. And soon gleamin red eyes surrounded them and the growling turned more menacing. The bullies were shaking like leaves, few of them losing control of their bowels. " **leave….NOW"** a voice snarled out at the bullies.

Not needing to be told twice the bullies instantly stood up and began running, and screaming about monsters or demons and whatnot after them.

The eyes soon disappeared after all the bullies left, only leaving one pair of gleaming red eyes. The eyes softened at takato's unconscious form. The being then jumped down from the tree and moved takato's body so that it was sitting up leaning back onto a tree trunk. He figure then grabbed takato's bag and began to repack everything into it, noticing that the bullies still had takatos drawing book. The figure snarled before making plans to steal it back. The figure then placed takato's next to him. The figure then stared at takato softly before moving one of its paws, and began to gently ruffle the bows chestnut brown coloured hair.

The figure then escaped back into the trees and began to swiftly move through them 'soon, takato, soon I will get you away from here, just hold in there for a little longer' the figure said mentally as it began to search out for takatos bullies.

*timeskip 1 hour 45 minutes*

The figure returned back to where takato's unconscious form lay, just in time to watch as he began to wake up.

"Ah.." takato said as his entire body flinched from the pain he felt, his eyes still forcefully shut do to the pain, the figure took this opportunity to place takato's drawing book near the boys bag.

Takato kept still for another 3 minutes or so waiting for the pain to become a little more bearable, once it did takato opened his crimson eyes and looked around wondering where he was, until the memories of what happened before came back. He then notice it was dark out, palling again seeing that it is night time, takato then picked up his drawing book, and packed it away into his school bag not caring about how it got out of his bag, and began to run out of the park, ignoring the sharp pains from his stomach and his legs. Takato doesn't notice the shadowy figure following his every move.

'Im late, Im late, Im late, Im late,Im late' takato thought the same thing over and over again in his head, fearing what hs uncle and aunt will do to him when he gets back home. The figure following him grows concerned over takatos current actions.

Takto continued to run back to his home, only stopping once to catch his breath. He looked up noticing that it was getting darker and darker, takato began using the back alley shortcuts that he knew to get home quicker.

Takto finally made it back to his house/bakery in 2 minutes flat from using the back alleys. takato silently walks to the back of the bakery, making sure to keep himself low so he doesn't get seen from the many windows. Takato is now behind his home, he then places his key into the door and slowly turns it.

After hearing a soft click, signifying the door being unlocked, takato slowly opened the door so to not notify his guardians of his return. But today wasn't his day, the door was forcefully pulled open by his uncle who was glaring darkly down out him. His uncle then grabbed him by his hair forcefully pulling him into the house, then using the momentum of the pull to throw takato at the nearby lamp table. Takato's uncle soon closed the door and turned back around glaring down at his nephew's squirming form.

" so do you mind telling me where the hell you've been for the past few hours cause i highly doubt it was at school." takato's uncle growls out, takato's only reply was a scared and in pained whimper. His uncle then forcefully grabbed his hair again and forced takato to look at him.

" that wasn't thee answer to the question i asked, now i'll ask again where the hell have you been you, you better have not told anyone about this or else you will be staying in the basement for the snarls at takato, causing the boy to yelp and whimper in both pain at his hair being forcibly grabbed by his hair and in fear of going into the basement.

"N-n-n-no s-sir, i-i w-w-wouldn't do that, i was on my way b-b-back from sc-school when some of the bullies attack-" that's all takato got to say before being punched in the stomach.

"That's what you get for being so weak, i cant believe we have to take care of you, your just a disappointment" his uncle then punched him in the gut hard causing him to gasp out in pain. "you should've just died along with my sister and her sorry excuse of a husband" soon takato's uncle began to rain down multiple hard punches to his body, giving him a black eye, some bruised ribs, and multiple bruises, adding onto the ones he received from his earlier attack.

Takatos uncle then began to drag takato up the stairs, making sure to accidentally have his nephew hit his head on the steps. They soon reached takato's bedroom, his uncle opened the door to the bedroom and threw takato inside.

"I better not hear a peep coming from this room tonight or else you'll be going and staying in the basement for the next 2 weeks." his uncle snarled before slamming takato's bedroom door closed, locking it from the outside. Takato then crawled under his bed (it's the same one form the show) curling up on the many pillows he has underneath, and begins to cry his heart out from the pain he received, the sadness or his dead parents, and of the loneliness of it all. He soon passes out from all the crying.

*flashback over*

*2:00 a.m, Takatos bedroom*

Takato had just woken up from his crying induced sleep, but refused to move himself from the safety from under the bed. He still feared that his aunt and uncle were still awake, not wanting to give them any reason to bring him into the basement.

The basement was used for his more _severe_ punishments. They would lock him up down there, giving him less than the bare essentials for him to live off of, like a stale piece of bread and a small glass half filled with water. His uncle would then come at night and begin to dish out his punishment which would range from being used as a human punching bag, being whipped with his uncles belt, and many more. They would call him in sick so the school would not question his absence.

Takato then froze as he heard his sliding door open and then footsteps. Takato did the one thing anyone his age would do, he hid himself in the pile of pillows and blanket. Takato noticed the little hole in his pillow fortress, he decides to use it as a peep hole. Looking out through it he only describe the figure as tall and skinny, but the figures eyes were the most prominent, the figures eyes were a deep red bur in the dark they seemed to glow like a neon light. Takato just watched as the figures head moved from side to side as if searching for something. Takato blinks, and once he re-opens his eyes the figure has disappeared, like the figure was never there.

Suddenly the lights in his room flashed on, brightening the entire room as well as cause the underside of the bed to be more visible. Takato froze as soon as the light turned on, and made sure that he kept his breathing low so that the intruding figure wouldn't find him so quickly, though like the entire day luck was not on his side. The figure came back into takatos peephole sight, though takato could see it better, the being was still tall and lean, but the one thing that shocked takato was that the being was covered in black and snow white fur with a few hints of purple in it. The being had short black claws, three on each feet and each hand. Their was what appeared to be a fox tail swishing back and forth behind the figures body, the tail was swishing in a weird calming way. The figures head was shaped in a vulpine like way.

The being bent down and slowly entered takato's safe haven, well the one inside his room. Takato was too shocked to move but when he noticed the creatures paw like hand reaching out towards him he whimpered and began to move as far back as he possibly could. The creature heard and seeing the young boys reaction caused it to freeze for a second before pulling its arm back. Takato didn't notice this as he was curling in on himself with his head in behind his knees, forcing his eyes shut, and began silently begging the creature to not hurt him. The beings red eyes revealed many emotions, anger, hatred, and disgust towards the monsters that would do this to a young child. The other emotions were that of regret, regret for not being-no not doing anything sooner, kindness, loving, and many more.

The being then moved slightly closer to the curled up little boy, but made no move to reach out and grab him, yet anyway. "No need to be afraid little one, i promise i won't hurt you" the being said in a soft and affectionate tone. Takato stops mumbling but doesn't uncurl from his balled up form, a good sign the being mentally says. "I'm going to come closer to you, don't worry i already promised i wouldn't hurt you, and i never break a promise." the creature says, and begins to slowly move closer to takato, who still remains curled up. The creature is now only an arm-stretch away from takato, the creature then sits in a traditional japanese position."Little one please uncurl yourself i wish to speak with you." the creature says, only to receive no answer, the creature asks again but in the same tone as it did earlier, but still got nothing. The creature then moves both of its arms toward takato, and grab him. The creature then pulls the curled up boy into its lap, ignoring the startled yelp. The creature begins to slowly and soothingly rub takato's head as well as gently rock him back and forth, the creature continued to do this until takato stopped shaking.

"Shhh shhh, it's alright little one, nothing is going to happen i promise you that, but i need you to uncurl yourself so that i can speak with you." the creature said softly, this time takato did begin to uncurl himself, but slowly still unsure of the creatures true intentions. Takatos head came out from behind his legs and slowly opens his eyes, he sees the creatures head but mostly stares at its red eyes. He then notices the gentle smile on its face.

"W-w-who are y-you?" takato stutters out still slightly afraid of the creature. The creature noticing this moves into a different sitting position, still having its back on the wall on the left-side under the bed, living one of its right leg flat and its left leg bending upwards making a makeshift backboard. She then repositions takato, using the pillows to keep takato comfortable lying down on his then places takato's head on its left leg and begins to gently rub his head. Takato unconsciously closes his eyes and leans into the hand/paw that's gently rubbing his head enjoying the affectionate feeling its giving him, soaking up as much as this feeling as he could. The creature smiles at this.

"To answer you question little one, my name is rena, i am a blkrenamon a digimon." the now named rena replies, takato re-opens his eyes which are slightly hazed over due to the affectionate rubbing of his head, but rena notices the slight awe in the eyes and slightly chuckles. "Yes little one, i am a digimon and no this is not a dream if it was a dream i highly doubt you could feel this." rena then proceeds to tickle takato on his stomach, causing the little boy to go into a fit of little giggles. She stops this after a minute letting takato catch his breath. After calming down takato looks up at rena smiling a small smile, but that's enough for rena to have her heart to skip a beat at his (takato's) cute expression. Rena's face then turns serious, but not to a degree that will scare takato.

"Little one i-i know what has happened to you today i saw it happen to you but couldn't do much to stop it for that i apologise for it, but i have something that might make you feel much, much better." Rna said quickly seeing the boys eyes widen,"you s-saw what h-ha-happened to me,w-why didnt y-you do a-anything" takato asks as tears begin to form in his eyes, rena's heartbreaks at how broken takato's voice sounds. "I wanted to i really did but i couldn't, since i wouldn't of been able to safely get you out of here, i am here to take you far far away from those _things_ that you call aunt and uncle, and don't worry i already have a plan for the bullies to get what they deserve, same goes for your aunt and uncle. I only have one question do you want to come with me to your new home now." rena explains softly to takato, who just stares up at her. Silence reigns for the next few minutes, takato finally breaks it "y-y-you p-promise i w-w-won't have to see th-them again, e-ever?"

Rena nods "yes i promise, but we will have to leave now, i need you to pack a few clothes and whatever else you want to keep because once we leave we won't ever be coming back here." takato nods and they both come out from under the bed takato pulling out a camping backpack from his closet, and began to put in clothes. He gathered 2 tee-shirts one black with red trimming on the sleeves, the other is a red shirt with black trimming on the sleeves, 2 pairs of khaki shorts, he then grabbed some underwear socks and two hoodies. Takato then removed the clothes he had on, after rena said she would be waiting outside on his mini-balcony until he was full dressed. He then put on a plain white tee-shirt, and then a black hoodie with the hazard symbol on the back of it in red, he then puts on a pair of black sweatpants, he did this to make sure he blends into the darkness outside. He then pulls out a shoe box from underneath a pile of rejected clothes and takes out a seemingly new pair of shoes these were black with purple laces. After dressing up he then looks around his room for things he wants to bring with him, he takes all of the money from his piggy bang and stuffs it into one of the bags side pockets, he grabs all of his drawing supplies, his pencils, colouring pencils, pens, and 3 of his drawing notebook. As he did this he didn't notice how loud his footsteps were until it was to suddenly froze as he heard heavy stomping coming from the stairs, rena hearing this puts her ear on the door, she didn't need to do this as a booming voice came not 10 feet away from the door.

" i told you boy that if i heard a peep coming from your room that you would be spending the next 2 weeks in the basement! Maybe a few broken bones as well could set you straight." takato's uncle says loudly, after hearing

"We need to leave now takato, lets go before he gets through."rena states she then picks up takato as soon as he but the camping bag over his shoulders."w-wait can w-we s-s-stop somewhere n-nearby, p-please, i promise i'll be real quick" takato pleads to rena.

"Okay just tell me where to go after i'm going to be jumping on top of the buildings here so tell me which way you want me to go." rena says quickly as the banging on takato's ex-bedroom door was getting harsher, takato nods to rena. After getting the nod she jumps off of the small balcony and past 3 houses, but she heard the unmistakable sound of a door being broken through ad the angered shout of an infuriated human, and from the feeling of takatos grip on her neck, means that he heard it as well.

"Don't worry he will never ever be able to hurt you ever again, now please tell me where you want me to take you." rena asks takato then begins directing her towards his little park haven.

To be continued.

I hope you guys like this rewrite better than the original prologue one, i have lost contact with cj1116 so there were a few incorrect grammar and spelling in this chapter, these are not my strong point. I will also be rewriting a few of the chapters in this story so don't expect any new chapters for the next while but their will be one soon i promise. i hope you all had a very merry christmas and a happy new year.


	2. prologe 2

Chapter 2 prologue 2 redone

Here is the rewrite of the 2nd chapter prologue 2 I hope you enjoy it. Also, be warned that there will be some cursing in Japanese, there will be the English translations below, young readers be advised of this. I also want to apologize for the grammar at this time I have explained my reasons at the end of this chapter. I don't own Digimon

Name-Digimon

Rena-BlkRenamon

*Last time*

" _Don't worry he will never ever be able to hurt you ever again, now please tell me where you want me to take you," Rena asks takato then begins directing her towards his little park haven._

*now*

They traveled from rooftop to rooftop for the next 5 minutes, until they reached their destination." down their Rena, p-please" takato asks, Rena nods and jumps down from the current rooftop, they are now in Takato's safe park. Takato rushes towards the dome structure and heads inside it. Takato searches for the hole where he keeps his Digimon cards box and trophy box he soon finds it takes out both of the boxes. Takato then removes his bag from his back and places it on the ground, he then unzips it and places both boxes inside of the bag before zipping it back up and putting it back on. Takato then exits the dome structure and heads back to Rena at the entrance of the park.

"OK r-rena i-i'm ready to go n-now." takato says to rena who nods and picks up the small boy before jumping from the tree to the power line pole and finally to the rooftops of buildings. They begin traveling from rooftop to rooftop for the next 30 minutes until they reach the city. Rena continues jumping until she finally finds the spot which appears to be a giant metal hole in the middle of 4 tall buildings (if you don't know what it is, it's where takato finds guilmon for the first time when he bio-emerges.) she then jumps from wall to wall downwards toward the sinkhole. Once she reaches the ground near the stairs that lead into the hole, she puts takato down on the ground near the wall.

"Okay, little one I need you to stay right here for me for a few minutes I need to check something down their real quick alright" rena says to takato who nods in understanding before sitting down and pulls out one of his smaller drawing notebooks as well as a pencil and begins to draw. Seeing this rena smiles and gently ruffles Takato's head ignoring the slight flinch that he gave. She then heads down the steps into the hole, upon reaching the bottom rena just wanders around the hole holding one of her arms out, having it act like some kind of sensor. After about 3 minutes she finds a spot that makes her arm seem to fizzle, ' there you are' rena then pulls back her arm and begins to destroy one of the pipes on the ground until there's a hole big enough for her to reach inside of it. Inside there's a little blue ball inside of the pipe, the blue ball it seemed to be made up of numbers, 'thank the sovereigns it's still here, looks like no one from the digi world used this yet' rena says mentally before heading back up the steps to takato. Ones she gets back up she sees takato in the same spot as she placed him in, really focused on his drawing she giggles at the look of heavy concentration on the boys face. She walks up to takato and gently laws one of her paws on the boy's shoulder, ignoring the flinch again knowing that the boy is still doing his best to get used to the feeling of someone other than his teachers being nice to him.

"Takato, it's just me alright I found what I was looking for do you think you can walk down those steps with me, I would carry you but think it would be safer if we walked separately, i'll go first okay." rena says to takato, "ok" was his reply as he closed his drawing notebook and placed it back into his bag. After putting it back on he follows rena down the steps into the hole, nearly falling face first onto the ground, rena grabbed him just as he slipped on the last step.

"Thank you rena" takato says as rena places him back onto the ground, "it's no problem little one, now come on we're almost to your new home." rena says, takato just looks around wondering where it is they will be going, they are in a giant hole in the ground. Rena then grabs his hand and gently leads him towards a pipe with a hole in it. Still confused he looks up at rena, the questioning look he gave her made her speak.

"In that little pipe there is a portal go on take a look inside" rena encourages, takato does so and looks inside the pipe and sees a small blue ball, when he tries to reach for it rena grabs his arm just as its a few inches away from touching the ball.

"Don't touch it yet little one if you did that now we would have been separated from each other, I wouldn't know where to find you, and the place we are going to go to will be slightly dangerous so I want you to stay with me while we're there okay," Rena says to takato as she holds his arm pulling it gently back from the pipe. Takato nods and apologizes for his mistake, rena shakes her head.

"It's alright little one, just next time ask me if it's alright to do something like that okay." rena says, takato nods while apologizing one more time.

"W-what's with th-that blue ball inside th-the pipe?" takato asks though his voice was a bit louder than before, rena smiles seeing that he is starting to be calm around her.

"that little one is a portal to where we will be going soon, you already know that I am a digimon right, well that portal is going to take us back to my world, the digi-world, it is going to be your new home as well, there you'll be able to make as many friends as you want, play for as long as you want, etc.. etc.." rena says, takato facial reaction at first was one of shock but that soon morphed into one of pure happiness, he was even crying tears of joy from what she said. Takato did the one thing that he has not done in a long long time, he ran over to rena and jumped on her. Rena not expecting this fell to the ground, and was in a sitting position now. She then felt something wet on her stomach looking down she began to smile softly at what she was seeing, takato was hugging her and crying into her furry stomach saying 'thank you thank you' over and over again. Rena then moves her paws under takatos arm and gently lifts him up, takato began to fear that he did the wrong thing, and was about apologize for hugging her, but she then laid his head in the nape of her neck and began to hug him and gently nuzzle his head.

"Shhh, Shhh, it's alright takato," rena starts before beginning to rub his back lovingly still gently nuzzling the top of takatos head. Takatos eyes soon began to water again from the caring attitude rena was giving him.

"Shhh, Shh there-there, let it all out takato just let it all, everything is alright I have you now, I have you now, you're safe now, you're safe now, shh, shh" rena says softly into his ear, and he lost it, unable to hold back the tears anymore and just let out his pent-up tears. Crying for the loss of his parents, for the pain he's endured from his aunt and uncle, and for the happiness, he's feeling now. Happy that he's finally free of his many tormentor's. He continued to cry into rena's shoulder, as she just nuzzled his head and whispered sweet caring words into his ears, which just causes him to cry harder, even more, happy that someone cares for him stuttering out multiple 'thank you's' to her, into her fur. After a few minutes, he stopped crying, just hiccuping now and then. Rena then moves Takato's head out of her neck pulling out a tissue from Takato's bag. (Takato's bag was already somewhat filled with supplies like toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, etc etc.. he has been planning on running away for a long long time.) and begins to gently wipe Takato's face from leftover tears.

" do you feel better now little one." rena ask, after finishing wiping the little boy's face. Takato nods his head and blows his nose into the tissue after rena hands it to him.

"Okay, now then i thinks it's time for you to go to your new home, are you ready to go." rena ask receiving many enthusiastic yeses from takato, she smiles at his enthusiasm, and is glad that he is so enthusiastic and seems to be opening up his emotions more to her.

"Now then there are a few things I need to tell you a few things before we enter the portal. first, I want you to hold onto me as tight as you can i'll do so as well since once we enter it, we will be thrown in multiple directions, it will be very disoriented at the end of it. It'll last for a few seconds and then we will land on the first barrier, we will have a few seconds brake until that barrier shatters. Then we will be falling down into your our home, the digi-world." rena says, she then continues explaining what will happen once they enter the portal. She then walks up to takato and kneels back down in front of him.

"are you ready to go now, little one." rena ask, she then receives multiple nodes and multiple enthusiastic yeses. She then pulls takato to her and lifts him up as she stands up. She then places one of her arms under and across his butt, and the other arm across his back and grips his left shoulder. Takato wraps his arm around rena's neck and wraps his legs halfway around her chest, but his grip was as tight as steel. Rena then stands back up and walks toward the pipe with the digi-portal.

"We will be going in now little one hold onto to me as tight as you can." rena says, she feels takato nod as he places his head back on her left shoulder. Rena then moves her tail into the hole she made on the pipe and touches the portal with it. Soon her and Takato's body began to turn hazy and then they both vanished into the portal. The portal then closed and vanished, like it was never there.

*Inside the portal*

Right now takato and rena were going in multiple directions as if they were trapped in a tornado. Their bodies were moving left and right, up and down, and many more directions. Still, their grip on each other never lessened by one bit, no their grip on one another seemed to intensify by the millisecond. And just as soon as they were being pulled in multiple in multiple directions, it all stopped and rena landed kneeling on the… blue ground? Takato moves his head slightly and looks around seeing only the blue ground which appeared to have lines going along it like the lines you would find on graph paper.

"Are we there yet, rena?" takato ask a bit nauseous from the feeling of being in a tornado. Rena was about to reply when the ground she was kneeling on began to crack and shattered like glass. Both rena and takato began to fall from, what takato realized was the barrier into the digi-world. They were both hurling towards the ground, like a meteorite except they will be less destruction when they land and they were not on fire or heating up. After a few seconds, they soon crash landed in the desert lands bellow, causing a small crater to form around the two to form, which was 3 feet deep and 5 feet wide. Rena soon was able to regain her bearings and started to stand up, still holding onto Takato's shaking form. After a few moment of disorientation, rena shook her head to regain focus and to stop the world from spinning before looking around the area. ' so were in the desert zone (no duh), and we seem to be close to the chuchidarumon village, hopefully, they will let us stay for the day.' rena says mentally, before beginning to gently rub Takato's back.

"Shhh, shhh it's alright now takato were on solid grounds now, no need to be afraid I'm right here, I'm here." rena says softly trying to calm down takato. It works a few minutes later, as she feels Takato's body stop shaking, she also feels his head move from her shoulder and moves around, looking at the vast desert.

"Welcome to the desert zone takato, this is one of the many zones in this world. there's even a candy zone-" takatos head moves to look at her in both disbelief and amazement. Rena chuckles at the expression, seeing that he still had some of his childlike tendencies.

" we will visit one of these days, after we head back to my place which is a bit farther away, but first we will be going to the nearby village, seeing how it's going to be night out soon here." rena states, takato looks around and sees that the sky is still bright blue. Takato then looks at her, and rena begins to answer the non-verbal question.

"You see here time goes faster than in the human world so 1 day here equals maybe an hour or less in the human world, so the days and nights move along faster than you are used to," she explains to takato who nods in amazement at what he just learned. Rena then begins to put takato down onto the sandy ground. " I think it's time we stretch those legs of yours." rena states, she then grabs ahold of takatos hand and begins to walk away, directing takato along with her. Takato just follows her, holding tightly onto her soft-furred paw. He then looks at rena ad decides to pass the time asking questions.

"Um… rena, this village we are going to what's it like, and who lives there, and are they friendly?" he asked hoping to get those main questions out of the way for the moment, as well as wanting to know more about the other Digimon living in this world. Rena just looks down at takato and smiles gently at the boy before looking straight ahead in search of the village.

"It's a very small village, that's filled with cement like huts, its occupied by the chuchidarumon, which is why it is called the chuchidarumon village. And they are one of the kindest Digimon you'll ever meet in the digi-world, they are kind of like frigimon. they despise fighting so it's mainly a peaceful village, don't get me wrong though, once you anger one of them you best run and hide they are strong enough to take down three enemies at once if need be." rena continues explaining about the chuchidarumon and begins to answer all the questions takato is asking her, they both pass the time by asking and answering questions.

' i hope those humans are getting what they deserve for hurting my kit…. Wait "my kit"' she then stares down at takato who is beaming with joy and excitement at meeting other Digimon and many other things. She then lets a smile graced her face.

' yea, my kit. I now hope the humans are receiving their punishments soon.' rena's gentle smile then turns into a devious smirk, takato doesn't notice this and decides to continue asking questions.

*fast forward*

*Shinjuku, Japan 7:30*

It was a peaceful morning for everyone living in Shinjuku, well almost everyone, well almost everyone. At the Matsuki bakery, it wasn't such a peaceful morning for the ex-aunt and uncle of one Takato Matsuki. Seeing as the boy, that was in their 'care' decided to run away early that boy was their main cleaner, dough maker, and also prepares everything else for the morning rush, basically their slave that they order and punish as they please. They both were scowling at having to do the dirty work that the no good boy left them.

"When that boy comes back, regret ever running away, after everything we've done for him this is how he thanks us." takatos ex-uncle states as he began to continuously punch the dough in his anger.

"You better make sure he regrets it, my knees and back are all sore because of the stupid brat." the ex-aunt snarls, as she gently rubs her sore back. Soon the bakery was filled with talk about what punishments they should dish out on the boy once he was back in their 'care'. This carried on for the next 10 minutes before they each calmed down and put on their mask (metaphorical ones) and opened the bakery, not knowing that today was the day their gates to hell began to open, and they would soon be dragged down to receive their punishments. But we will find out more on that later, I think it's time we see what the bullies are doing as well as receive their punishments.

Said bullies were on there way to school, laughing all the way, let's find out why.

"Boy, I can't wait to make that little bakayarou pay for that little stunt he pulled the other day." as the leader of the bullies, after saying this received multiple nodes of agreement from the group. You see they believed they believed everything that they saw yesterday was fake.

"I mean seriously, what kind of animal sounds like that, and there's no way a person could sound like that." one of the older bullies continues, fully remembering what happened the other day.

"I know right, also the things eyes were red and glowing, GLOWING. It even had fox slit pupils, it must have been one of those new projectors I heard they were making." the leader continued after his number one lackey spoke. And soon the group turned quiet, wondering how takato had been able to do all of that, but soon the leader shrugged it off.

"It's not important anymore, but what is important now is how we get back at the bakayarou(1) for trying to scare us." the leader continued, the group remained quiet after he said that, each one of them thinking of different ways of getting back at takato. Soon one of the younger bullies began to smirk evilly at the idea he has, the leader notices the evil smirk.

"What idea do you have, from that smirk plastered on your face it must be something really, really good, let u hear it," he asks the younger bully, the entire group of bullies turn and looks in his direction.

"Why don't we steal that stupid drawing book of his, he always has it with him, and after we steal it let's force him to watch as we tear it up page by page, and then set it on fire right in front of his eyes." after saying this a majority of the group began to smirk at the very idea of such a thing and soon began to laugh at the image of a crying, broken takato. But the small minority of the group consisting of 5 older students and 9 of the younger ones ( this group will be called the ex-group) thought that this idea was too much and would literally push takato over the edge. They didn't have time to say this as they soon reached the school. Upon entering they went to their shoe boxes and placed their shoes in them and put on their school slippers on. As they were about to leave the shoebox area they heard footsteps coming to their direction, they all looked to see who it was and saw Akihiko-sensei, but the way he looked shocked a majority of them seeing as they at one point or another meet him, or had him as their sensei. His face was stone cold, but his eyes were filled with a fury that had them scared, no-one had ever seen Akihiko-sensei look or act like this.

"All of you are to report to the headmaster's office immediately, if any of you fail to comply, well let's just say it won't be pleasant." after Akihiko-sensei spoke, he left not caring if they followed his directions, or believed him, they all deserved to be expelled in his opinion, 'hopefully none of them come, would be better for all of us.' he says mentally, walking back to the headmasters office. (do they call the principles, headmasters in Japan, anyone know?)

The ex-group, as well as a few of the main group of bullies, paled drastically few were shaking slightly in fear. Thy way Akihiko-sensei spoke to them, it was like something was walking over their soon to be graves. But the rest of the main bullies aren't really fazed by Akihiko-sensei's little order, the leader scoffed, picked up his bag and headed in another direction. The few of the main group bullies who were still pale looked at their leader in shock.

"Si-sir, did you not hear what Akihiko-sensei just sai-" the young bully spoke out, only to be punched rather harshly in the stomach by the leader. The young bully fell to the ground clutching his stomach as he began to take in huge gulps of air. The leader just looked at him with a dark glare and snarled.

"Shut up, you wanna go running to the headmaster's office then be my guest, but that means that you are officially out of our group, this means that you all will become targets, so chose very, _very_ carefully. Now, I'm going to look for the little bakayarou, and make him pay for that little stunt from yesterday, and relieve some stress caused by both that baka(2) of a sensei and the bakayarou." the leader said, and then kicked the boy's head, more specifically his nose, causing it to break and gush out a lot of blood. The leader then walked away and began a little game of 'takato hunting' he was followed by a majority of his group only leaving behind the ex-group and four others. One of the older students within the group helped the downed bully up and turned towards the group who remained.

"Can one of you guys tell the headmaster that I will be a bit late, I need to take him to the nurse's office so they can reset his nose and clean up most of the blood. Tell him will be there as soon as I can." after receiving multiple nodes, he then began walking towards the nurse's office on the second floor, carefully helping the younger one to go up the stairs. The rest of the group then began to slowly walk towards the principles office, which was on the far end of the school. They all reached the door to the office, all still afraid of what might happen to them once they enter those doors. After a few moments on of the younger bullies gathered enough bravery as he could and was about to knock on the door, when it suddenly opened inwards. This revealed the current occupants in the room, which were Akihiko-sensei, the one who opened the door, Niijima-sensei, who was currently standing right next to the headmaster's desk with a small notebook and pen in her hand. The next person in the room is Sakamoto-sensei, their gym teacher, and last but not least was their headmaster, who was sitting behind his grand oak desk his hands locked onto one another right under his nose. But they all noticed one thing about all the teachers had in common at the moment, they all were glaring heatedly at them. It remained quiet for a few seconds, the ex-group were to afraid too even move at the moment. The silence ended when Akihiko-sensei spoke.

"Get in NOW, we have a lot of things to say to you all. Niijima-san please write down the names of all the students here at the moment, mark the rest as abse-""u-um s-sorry to in-interrupt si-sir, bu-but one of our fr-friends had to go t-to the n-nurses office, his nose got broken before we c-came he-here." one of the older bullies stuttered out, still afraid of the teachers and headmaster, 'oh god we really screwed up this time, they all are glaring at us. These teachers and the headmaster never glares at the other students or us when we do something bad' he said mentally. after receiving a sharp look from the headmaster for interrupting him.

"Then tell niijima-san their names, and we will be asking the nurse if they were in her office today, if not they will be receiving the same punishments as the others." the headmaster says to the student, who slowly nodded and walked up to niijima sensei and told her the names of the two people who went to the nurse's office. Just as he gave the name to niijima sensei, there was a knock on the door, after the headmaster said 'enter' the door opened to reveal the same person who had brought the younger student to the nurse's office.

"Sorry I'-"we already know, now get in and close the door." the headmaster said quickly, still in an angered tone. The student who just entered nodded slowly due to hearing the anger in the normally calm and gentle headmaster. After closing the door silenced reigned in the room for the next few minutes no one talked, the group of students in the room shifted uncomfortably due to the silence, and when one of them tried to speak he was immediately silenced by a glare directed from the teachers and the headmaster. After another minute or two, the first bell of the day rang, startling the group of students, a few of them jumped due to the sudden loud sound. once the bell finished ringing the headmaster sighed and rubbed his eyes, and then turns towards niijima sensei.

"Niijima-san, I want you to begin calling the parents of the students that were involved in the attack against takato yesterday, the parents of the ones who aren't here, and tell them to come and pick them up, they are expelled from our school from today onward. Also tell them that we will be pressing charges against them for their continuous attacks against the students from their years and younger, and vandalism of school property. We have let this gone on long enough." niijima sensei nodded and left the office, and walked towards the teacher's office and began to call the families of the now expelled students. The headmaster then turned back to the group of students still in his office, they just looked at him in shock which he returned with a look of pure anger which had them shaking.

"Why so shocked, didn't expect us to find out that you attacked takato yesterday. I was contacted last night by the police, saying that they had seen students of our school had been seen around the town chasing after a scared boy, takato. We also know its takato because your leader had said it when none of the teachers were around, news flash kids we have cameras around the school, the ones at the entrance are the only ones to have working microphones. Now I would have expelled all of you for the attack, but I decided to give you guys the benefit of the doubt." the headmaster then stopped and took in a few breaths of air, to calm himself down before starting again.

"We've all been trying to decide on the punishment for you all, since the current amount of detentions, Sunday schools (i believe that they do this.), exemptions from school field trips, and so on and so forth. We've decided giving one long-term punishment. From today onward the 18 of you will be suspended for the next 3 months, once you arrive at school you all will head here and I will have either Akihiko-san, Niijima-san, or Sakamoto-san take you to the suspension building. You will remain in their for the entire school day. Once the day is over you will be taken to the gymnasium and begin cleaning it, all of it. if the sports team are using the gym you will be cleaning up the hallways of the school. You will also be coming in every Sunday at 9:30 a.m to clean the entire school grounds from top to are exempted from any school field trips from this year and half of next year's field trips. If you were in any of the sports clubs, you are also out of the main and sub-teams for the next year. And if after this I hear any of you are still bullying the students then you WILL be expelled from our school. Sakamoto-san get them out of my sight, you all should be ashamed of yourselves your a disgrace to not only your families, the school, but yourselves as well." Sakamoto-sensei just nods and pushes the ex-group out of the principles office, and leads them to the suspension building. which is near the school's gymnasium.

The building itself was small, it looked like a small bungalow, with small rectangular windows at the top near the roof. Upon entering the building there are only two doors one on the left side and another on the right. Sakamoto-sensei went to the left door and pulled out a key and put it on the doorknob and turned it. He then opened it and signaled for everyone to enter. Inside there were 18 desks nearly squished together a small whiteboard and another desk at the front of the room for Sakamoto-sensei.

Everyone then took their seats at a desk, not wanting to anger Sakamoto-sensei more than he already is. Sakamoto-sensei just nodded to them in approval before pulling out a marker and began to write something on the whiteboard, after he finished it he put the cap back onto the marker and turned back to the suspended students.

"Alright, if none of you know about in school suspension, then I will explain it. Basically, a teacher will be taking you to this building every day for the next 3 months. You will be given the schoolwork you need to do for the day, so you won't fall behind in your schoolwork, maybe your grades will even rise. your parents will be alerted about you're in school suspension as well as the reason why we won't go into detail just tell them you've been bullying a lot of the students in this school. Now today takato is not in school we know where he lives so today you all will be writing apology letters to him. After that is done Akihiko-san, the headmaster, and I will be taking you guys to Takato's home where ALL of you will be reading them to takato." Sakamoto-sensei then passes around a few sheets of paper, and they began to write the letters of apologies.

*time skip 3 hours later, 10:45 a.m*

After 2 hours of writing, and correction made by Niijima-sensei who had called in someone to sub in for her for today, so she switched spots for Sakamoto, they finally finished their apology letters with a few mild hand cramps. After niijima sensei did a check over on all of them, she deemed them to be good enough and had them practice reading out their apology letters to her and the fellow students in the room. After doing so for the next half an hour, they believed that it was enough practice, which Niijima-sensei agreed, so she had them sit down and work on some of their English work for the time being which wasn't long because ten minutes later Akihiko-sensei, Sakamoto-sensei, and the headmaster came by.

"Hello, Niijima-san, have the students finished their assignments." the headmaster asks, receiving a nod from Niijima-sensei.

"Yep, they've just finished reading them out to me, as well as a few minor corrections, but all in all they are good," Niijima-sensei tells the headmaster, who thanks her and walks in front of the classroom along with Akihiko-sensei right behind him.

"Alright, now since you have finished your letters of apology I believe it's time we head over to takatos home, where you will apologize and read out your apology letters, is that understood." Akihiko-sensei states, receiving multiple "hai's(yeses)" from the suspended students. He nods "alright then leave your bags here and we will be walking to the Matsuki bakery." Akihiko-sensei, Sakamoto-sensei, and the headmaster then leave the building, soon followed by the 18 students. They began their journey towards the Matsuki bakery, unaware of what has happened.

*time skip: 30 minutes*

They soon arrived on the street leading to the Matsuki bakery, when they saw a crowd forming around one of the buildings. The students were confused, wondering why there would be such a huge crowd surrounding the building. Akihiko, Sakamoto, and the headmaster had a totally different reaction though, they both knew what building it was and soon became afraid of what happened in the Matsuki bakery. The three then rushed towards the bakery, forgetting about their students for the time being. They soon reached the front of the crowd when they saw what was happening, Takato's aunt and uncle were on the ground and handcuffed, then forced into one of the cop cars. After a while of shock, Akihiko turned towards one of the people next to him, an elderly couple and asked,"what's going, why are Takato's aunt and uncle being arrested." the old man looked at Akihiko and the headmaster as if noticing them for the first time.

"It appears that the aunt and uncle weren't as warm and welcoming as they seemed," he then begins to explain what has happened, the headmaster and Akihiko not noticing the students were listening in too.

*flashback: 10:30*

 _It was just after the morning rush hour and Takato's ex-aunt and uncle have been taking a small break in the back room still nearby, just in case someone would enter and someone did. After taking a few sips of water the ex-aunt and uncle heard the small beeping noise, signifying that someone has entered the bakery. Takato's ex-aunt sighed and was about to get up when her husband got up first and pushed her back onto the chair._

" _Stay sitting, for now, i'll go check who it is since I have to check pastries in the oven as well." the ex-uncle says, she nods and thanks her husband as she sat back down and began to drink her green tea. The ex-uncle just re-entered the front of the shop moving the mini-curtains away from his face._

" _Welcome to the Matsuki bakery how may we-" that's as far as he spoke since he saw 6 police officers in the store. One of them walked up to him and pulled out his badge._

" _Hello, I am detective Shirogane Naoto. We received a report from someone called rena that you were abusing your nephew, and don't fight against us we already have a search warrant." officer Shirogane then moves past ex-uncle, followed by his fellow officers. The ex-uncle remained frozen until he heard the shrill voice of his wife demandingly asked "what are you doing in our home." he then rushed back to his wife and dragged her gently to the bakery side of the building and explained why they were here, not noticing that one of the officers where following them._

" _What who would- how did they-" she was suddenly silenced as her husband placed a hand on her mouth and put one finger towards his mouth, asking her to be quieter. She then nods, and the ex-uncle removes his hand from her mouth._

" _How did this person find out and how long have they known," she asked her husband hoping he had answers, only to be disappointed with a shake of his head._

" _I don't know who called them, or how they found out, and we can't stop them from searching the house. Luckily we could blame the damage on himself and his clothes on the bullies from his school, but let's hope they don't find the basement or else we will be in deep trouble." the husband stated, she nodded in understanding and crossed her fingers hoping the same thing. Neither of them noticed the officer listening to the conversation, or hear him when he turned on the tape recorder which caught there entire conversation. Upon turning it off the officer headed straight to detective Shirogane, and played the recorded conversation. Once it was done the detective became worried for the child, seeing how secretive the adults were._

" _Alright I want you to find the entrance to the basement, once you do come and get me, got it, good now go." the officer salutes him (Shirogane) and walks around the area in search of the entrance to the basement. Shirogane then sighs having a bad feeling that they will find something really really ad down in the basement, f they ever find it. 'Now though, I think i'll go and talk to the Matsuki's about the caller and about their nephew.' he then walks to the front of the bakery where the aunt and uncle are and began to question them._

 _*20 minutes later*_

 _All was quiet in the bakery household, Shirogane finished questioning the adults, finding them to be somewhat good people who seemed very odd. He was about to ask where the bathroom was when a loud crack and boom was vertebrates around the entire building. And then one of the police officer's, the one that he (Shirogane) told to look for the basement came rushing into the front of the bakery with a pale face and wide eyes._

" _S-sir I think you need to have a look at this." the officer says, Shirogane nods and follows him, signaling to the two officers nearby to remain with the Matsuki's. Shirogane was then lead to a frame that used to hold a door, which he suspected that the officer who was with him had knocked it down. Past the fame was a staircase leading down into the basement, which seemed to give out a weird ominous and foreboding feeling. Shaking it off he went down the stairs, into the dark basement. After reaching the bottom he looks around greeted by darkness, the only light coming in was that from the doorway on top of the stairs._

" _Hey is there a switch upstairs for the lights, iIcan't see anything down here," Shirogane shouted up the stairs, to the officer, who nodded and switched the switches near the doorframe until he heard otherwise. After switching on the third switch the lights in the basement came on. Shirogane shielded his eyes for a bit, then turned his head to look up the stairs and spoke._

" _That's the one, thanks." shirogane then turned his head back facing forward, and he regretted it. What he saw was something truly horrific, their was splatters of red o the floor most were crusty while a select few were a little wet. In the far corner there was a table with cuffs on it, it was covered in the red crust, right next to it was a bunch of whips, few of them had spikes on them. Their were a few small blades on a mini table near the big one, it also had a huge bag of salt with a cup inside of it. Shirogane did not remain down there for long, he quickly went up the stairs and rushed into the nearby bathroom and began puking his breakfast into the toilet._

" _sir , are you alright, what happened." the worried officer asked from outside the restroom. After another minute shirogane finished puking and stepped out of the restroom with a dark gleam in his eyes, he walked back to takatos ex-aun and uncle and pulled out a pair of handcuffs._

" _Matsuki makoto and matsuki akihiro, you are under arrest for child abuse, child negligence, and torture. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." after saying this both akihiro and makoto paled and tried to runaway, only to be tackled to the floor by shirogane and one of the other officers, in public. They were cuffed then taken to the car._

*end of flashback*

".. and that's what we, know." the elderly male said, ( they only learned that they were tackled by the police, and about child abuse, and negligence. You guys?girls got to read what really happened, though they do find out later what really happened.) after hearing what happened, the headmaster decide to get the rest of the story from one of the officers, he was able to get detective shirogane, after he placed the arrested into the cop car.

"Sumimasen, mr, detective i was wondering if you could explain to me the matsukis are being arrested and if you know where takato matsuki is." the headmaster asked, only to receive a shake of the head from shirogane.

"Sorry, sir but we can't go into detail about what they we've done for now, and we don't know were takato matsuki is we suspect that he ran away during the early morning." shirogane said, as he explained why he could not tell the headmaster what was going on. The headmaster accepted the answer, though worried about takato. He walked back to akihiko and his students and explained that takato had ran away from his aunt and uncle last night. Akihiko became worried about takato, while the students who were going to apologise were worried, about takato, filled with horror, after learning about what was happening or more specifically that he was being abused, neglected, and tortured, and ashamed, ashamed of themselves for causing takato more pain and stealing from him. They all made a promise, if they ever saw him again they would apologize to him and do their best to earn his forgiveness, as well as changing themselves. What they didn't know was that he was not coming back for a long long time.

*end of fast forward*

Rena and takato soon reached the chuchidarumon village and were able to get a hut for the night, one all for themselves lucky them. They shared a bed for the night, neither of them complained though. They soon fell asleep, takato's first peaceful sleep in a long long time, ad rena's first sleep with her kit. Not caring about what may happen in the future.

To be continued.

1)bakayarou-bastard

2)baka-idiot

Hey everyone sorry this took so long to write and post, i will be able to get back into contact with my betta in the next few weeks. He messaged me earlier that he was very busy with test's these past few weeks and we lost contact after that, but he did tell me that he is checking over the first chapter during this time. So please bear with my bad grammar for now, and i hope you like this redo of chapter two. If you have any suggestions on how i could make the others better then please leave a comment or message me. Ja ne.


	3. Chapter 1

Sorry for the lateness of this one everyone, my grandad had a stroke and has been hospitalized for the 4th time in 7 months. He's doing better now, well somewhat better anyway. Here is the redo of Chapter three of raised by digimon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and R&R I want to use some of you guys comments or ideas that you post for the story. Anyway I'll let you get into the story. I Don't Own Digimon.

Name-Digimon

Rena-blkrenamon

*last-time*

 _Rena and takato soon reached the chuchidarumon village and were able to get a hut for the night, one all for themselves lucky them. They shared a bed for the night, neither of them complained though. They soon fell asleep, takato's first peaceful sleep in a long long time, and rena's first sleep with her kit. Not caring about what may happen in the future._

*Now*

Rena and takato had decided to remain in the chuchidarumon village for another 2-3 days, it was rena's idea since she wanted to get takato used to the new time frame he was going to be living in. rena also thought that it would help him get used to be around some other friendly digimon, so she got him to play with some of the younger chuchidarumon. This was probably the best thing she could do, cause by the 3rd day she noticed that takato's shy shell began to peel off, bit by bit.

They left the morning of the fourth day, both of them had enjoyed their time in the peaceful village, though they both were looking forward to going to their (new) home. So rena had made sure takato had put on some new clothing, which he did. Takato is now wearing a black t-shirt and some gray shorts. After putting on his shoes, he and Rena then leave the village after thanking the chuchidarumon for their hospitality. Upon leaving both he and Rena entered in and out of some conversations. Rena said she planned to teach me about the history around the digital world as well as the different zones in it.

After about a few hours of walking, both he and Rena entered a new zone, it was the beach zone. Which they stopped in and had a mini beach party just the two of them. They built sand castles, had water fights in the digital ocean, they even set up camp there for the night. During the night they were able to do some stargazing, as rena stated that this zone was actually the strongest link to the human world. They left that morning after packing away their campsite.

They began walking away from the beach zone, after takato wrote his name into the sand. They walked for another few hours until they reached another zone, which looked like a really big forest.

"Welcome to the steamy jungle. Here it is like the spring season over in the human world. mostly insect and plant type digimon prefer to live here as it is the perfect humidity ratio."rena explained, though warned takato to stick close as most of the insects within the forest were carnivores. Heeding the warning takato had attached his hand onto rena's paw with a tight grip. They then camped, rena making a campfire. Takato slept peacefully on rena's chest that night while rena remained awake, keeping an eye out for any digimon that wanted to try attacking them. And some did and luckily rena was able to take care of them rather easily thanks to them being just some low level ones. That morning they both left the forest in a hurry as another swarm of carnivorous insects tried attacking them. Thanks to rena's speed, they were able to escape them as they left the zone, and entered the winter/snow zone, after a few moments rena regained her breath, and put takato down onto the snowy ground.

"Welcome to the winter/snow zone. As the name implies it is a zone dedicated to winter, usually this zone is occupied by ice and water type digimon though frigimon do prefer to live around this area." though rena did smirk as she brought her paw to the ground and grabbed some snow from the ground, made it into a ball and threw it at takato, on his back. Takato turned around to see rena smirking with another snowball in her hands.

"Its perfect for snowball fights." rena said as she threw the other snowball, but luckily takato dodged it and made his own and threw it at rena, hitting her in the chest. Soon some frigimon, and another human boy began to throw snowballs which caused an all out snowball war. They all had fun, takato hd the most fun, he made a new friend in the other human, keenan crier. They made snow angels, a frigimon statue, and later they both got to make an igloo in the frigimon village. Rena and takato remained in the village for a week, upon Takato's wish to remain for a bit longer to hang out with crier or criermon as he liked to call himself. Rena didn't mind since she was happy that takato had gained a new friend. During their time there they got to witness the digital world's version of the northern lights, and to rena's immense joy takato asked to be her kit. Even though he was already it was good to hear that he wanted to be her kit.

They both left the zone, after a slightly teary goodbye between the two friends, though both parent digimons (frigimon and Rena) agreed to meet up again and bring their son with them so they could play together. This got them happy cheers from the two boys. Rena and takato left after the rather long goodbye. They walked through the snow for hours, and finally reached the next zone, which was actually another forest zone though this one had more open space and it was a hotter then the steamy jungle.

"this is the summer forest zone. Let me explain there are multiple forest zones as well as meadow, factory, etc… These zones are common here in the digital world. These are the peace zones, it's where the digimon can live in peace away or in a small village groups. Fights do break out from time to time within these peace zones, but not many and they are just a way to show dominance within the Villages to see who the leader is." Rena explained as they slowly walked through the forest. Though they quickly passed through the zone entering, what Rena called the spring meadow zone.

"It is another one of those peace zones i was telling you about, only rookies, small champion level digimon can enter here as it was made for them to play round or train, though they do mostly play within this zone, like those 4 over there." rena said, and brought up her paw and pointed to the 4 playing digimon. They were about the same height as takato or maybe a bit taller, takato then noticed three more digimon near the edge of the zone and pointed to them and asked rena who they were. Rena then turned her head to the direction of were her kit was pointing to, and instantly recognized the three digimon.

"Those are some friends of mine little one, i need to speak with them for a moment alright, why don't you go over to the play with those digimon over there for now."rena said, takato slowly nodded and let go of rena's paw and slowly made his way towards the 4 playing digimon. Suddenly one of them stops playing and turns their head in his direction, and waved to him he waved back though a lot slower than the digimon. The digimon, which he now noticed was a cat with black fur, said something to the other digimon before running towards him, like a cat. Though when the cat digimon was closer he got a better look at it.

He realized the the cat was a black-gatomon. It had midnight black fur, on its ears there were three spikes of purple fur. Her eyes though were very different, one eye was a golden colour while the other had a scar on it though she was able to see through that eye, that eye was a sky blue. The scar was dark red colour, just like the stripes one her purple gloves. These gloves also had three medium/short black claws, and on the underside of the glove was a cat paw. When the Blk-gatomon got to him, she stood up, and smiled.

"Hello." was the first thing takato heard come out of the champion level digimons mouth. Though takato was getting better around other people, he was still terribly shy.

"Hello" takato said quietly, though was happy that he was getting better at talking with other people/digimon.

"What's your name, mine is kuro and im a Blk-gatomon. I have never seen a digimon like you before, what are you?" The now named Kuro asked, poking takato in the stomach. Takato giggled slightly as she poked his ticklish spot.

"Im not a digimon, i'm a human." takato said, kuro instantly went silent. It was really quiet kuro just staring at him intently, causing him to shiver slightly. Takato was about to ask her to stop staring, when he noticed her eyes started to …. Sparkle?

"Wow~~ the others and i have never met or saw a human before." she stated in an excited tone. She then walked up and somehow grabbed his hand and began dragging him over to the other digimon she was playing with.

"Come on i want you to meet the others," kuro stated, still dragging takato behind her, kuro's eyes were still sparkling. Takato was able to regain his footing after a while, and was able to get a better look at the other digimon he saw kuro playing with earlier.

The first one he saw was an agumon, yet not an agumon. Instead of the regular orange skin, this one had pure black skin and crimson red eyes. It also had a armband though these bands were a slightly darker purple instead of the bright red ones agumon's usually had.

The second one was a lunamon, a data type digimon. He knew this because she was one of the first cards he had gotten from a card shop, he still has it in his card box in a card sleeve. Though this one was also slightly different than the original. Lunamons usually have pure white skin and their dress like clothing and the swirls on there ears are light blue, instead this one had a dark purple swirl on its two big ears and on the edge of her dress. The lunamon still had its crescent moon medallion, through the cloth that attaches the necklace is black, instead of blue/red.

The third and final digimon was an impmon, nothing special about this one as it looked exactly like the normal impmon's. Takato finally feels kuro stop dragging him, and notices that he is now in front of the three digimon he saw kuro play with.

"Guys i want you to meet takato,takato this is kira he's a black agumon," kuro states pointing towards the now known blk-agumon.

"This is diana, she's a lunamon," kuro then moves her hand/paw towards lunamon.

"And lastly, this is kura he's an impmon" kuro says moving her hand/paw towards the impmon. Takato just nods, saying hello to each of them and gets one back from each of them.

"Guess what you guys, he's also a human." this got an interesting reaction from the three. kira, diana, and impmon fell to the ground. Kuro snickered slightly at the reactions, takato gave out a little giggle as well. Kura who was the first to get up spoke.

"It is not that hard to realize that kuro, i mean he looks exactly like the humans we sometimes see in the ball up there."impmon states, kuro sweat drops slightly at that.

"Well, i thought he was a digimon a first who could make himself look like a human, i mean when has a human ever come into the digital world." kuro stated. Impmon sighed, before turning his head and staring at takato.

"So how did you get to the digi-world, i dont think their is a human contraption out there that creates normal portals to here," kura stated, everyone else nodded and looked at takato. Takato noticed the silent question decided to answer it.

"Rena brought me here." takato said simply to the four digimon, though kura looked ready to ask who is rena.

"Rena is a Blk-Renamon, she took me from the human world and took me here," takato answered. Kura nodded though it looked like he had many more questions to ask, but decided to ask them later. Kuro was the one to speak up this time.

"Well, seeing as takato s here with us now why don't we continue our game of tag though id be weary if he was it, he looks rather fast."kuro stated, the others nodded before kira walked up to takato and poked him.

"Your it takato." after he said that the four of them ran off. Takato stood there for a moment before finally realizing what happened. He gained a small smirk and sped off towards the others. He reached kira in a matter of seconds and tapped his shoulder.

"Your it." takato said before speeding off, leaving a rather shocked looking kira in the dust. The game went on for a few hours, though it he hanged to a 'catch the takato' version not that he minded. Soon the four digimon and human fell to the ground of soft digi-grass, looking to be rather sweaty and breathing heavily.

"Damn man 'hah' how are you 'hah' so fast 'hah'" kira ask's still breathing heavily. Takato though was able to get his breathing under control rather quickly, and spoke.

"I had a lot of practise, over in the human world." he answered, though this did get him questioning looks from the four digimon.

"Who helped you to run like that." diana asked, though it was in rather quiet voice. Takato just shook his head.

" i'll tell you guys some other time, if we do meet up again. This is kind of a personal question that i don't want to say just yet alright." takato replied, and got four nods of agreements from the four. Though kuro seemed to have some understanding in what might of happened.

"Come along now kit i think it's time for us to head home now." rena states though she does startle them. She let loose a little giggle as they did a perfect fish on land impression. The five of them turn their head to see a Blk-Renamon, takato sighed as he got up, and looked back down at his four new friends and smiled.

"Guys this is rena, i told you that she was the one who brought me here, from the human world." takato said, and turned looking at rena.

"How was your talk with your friends over there okaa-san." takato asked, causing rena to smile frome being called mother from her kit.

" it went very good Kit, they will be coming with us since they live in the same place we do." rena said and got a nod of acceptance from her kit. Rena looked down at the other four digimon that her kit were playing with.

" i thank you for being so friendly with my kit." rena stated with a small smile, though she got smiles from them. Kuro sat up and stared at rena for a second before turning her head to takato with a smile on her face.

"It was a lot of fun playing with you takato, if you ever want to meet up again just come here, we always come here to play." kuro stated moving her paw out, takato smiled at the gesture before shaking kuro's paw. Suddenly a bright white light appeared between the two of them, causing all sx of them to cover their eyes. Once the light died down, they removed their hands from their eyes, everyone except takato gasped at what they saw. It was a weird looking device, it had three round edges. a huge circle in the middle, that was coloured purple while the device itself was black. Their was also a screen right inside of the purple circle. It floated down gently into takato's hand, though takato was confused what was this device and why was everyone so shocked to see it. Takato was about to ask rena what the strange device was when he heard kuro say something.

"Tamer…" she said in awe, this got everyone else who were on the ground to get on their feet, though takato was still confused what was the device and why did kkura look at him and call him a tamer.

"okaa-san, what is this device and why is kura calling me 'tamer'" he asked her, rena shook her head to gain back her concentration.

"That takato, is a digivice, though it is different than the original's which also explains why kuro called you tamer. This digivice is given to the digimons partner/tamer, these partner/tamers help their digimon fight in battles, take care of them outside of battles, and help to train them to become stronger." rena explained. This did shock him the most, and he was about to ask something else but was tackled to the ground by kuro. Takato gave out an oomph as he hit the ground, kuro just giggled and stared at him her head on his stomach her eyes sparkling again though this time much more. She was also laughing rather giddily at having him as a tamer.

"Kuro, why are you so giddy about having a tamer, wouldn't your parents be worried about you as well." takato stated, kuro stiffened at the mention of parents, that takato noticed.

"I-i don't have any, i'd rather not explain right now." kuro said, her voice rather quit than her usual bubbly happy tone. Takato thought it better to confront it latter, along with the other's.

"Well it looks like you will living with us as well then, that alright okaa-san." takato said, turning his head to rena's direction. She nodded in agreement, making her kit smile.

"Well looks like you will be staying with us then kuro." takato said, causing kuro to regained her bubbly attitude, though did blush when she realized that she was on-top of takato. Takato thanked her for getting off and got up, and faced the other three with a small smile.

"So can we still meet up here every so often." takato asked timidly, though he received agreements from all of them.

"Of course we will, we're not gonna ditch you guys. Like we said before we are always playing here in the afternoon."diana explained, kira and kira nodded as well. The three of them said that they had to head home now as well they did promise to meet them up the day after tomorrow. They went there separate ways rena began walking back toward the three digimon she was talking with before, takato and kuro followed right behind her. Though the closer they got takato was able to tell what digimon they were well all except for one.

The first digimon he noticed was the tallest of the three of them, and that was a weregarurumon, though his fur was black with white stripes instead of normal light blue fur and dark blue stripes. He had a giant wolf head covered in fur and few spikes of fur in the back of his head. He was wearing a pair of green coloured camo pants, on the left leg he had a wolf skull and bones design on it. He had two knee pads on, his left leg had a blank knee pad on but the right one had 3 large metal spikes on it. His left arm had a brown sleeve with two zippers on it though it only reached up to the base of his fingers. He also had a golden knuckle buster on his left hand. His right arm was empty, his fur on it was all frazzled. Each hand/paw had 5 fingers, he also had three toes but they each had a rather large dense claws. He also wore brown belts around his waist, chest, wrist, and was wrapped over two fingers.

The second digimon was about the same height as rena. He was a digitamamon a data type digimon and an ultimate level one as well. This one was the easiest to explain since its entire body was just an egg, though there was a crack in the front of the shell so we could see the darkness inside as well as its 2 yellow eyes. He had two large reptilian legs with green scales, and each foot hel 3 small but sharp and deadly red claws.

The final digimon was the smallest out of all of them, it was a datamon. One of the smallest ultimate level digimon out there. He was a virus type and for a good reason to, since he could delete nearly any digimon that he wanted to. He had four robotic legs, each foot had a red claw with wire styled designs near the entire body was a robotic, though the head of this digimon had a few holes in its glass to where it's motherboard ot brain as we call it was. His lower body compiled of a metallic shell with a yellow lens for its left eye but there was a hole where its right lens should be this hole reveals a small red eye. He had two long arms and rather big hands, that can open to reveal the huge wires inside.

Upon returning to the group of three Rena spoke up.

"sorry about the wait, we had a little problem to deal with over there real quick." Rena stated and got three nods of acceptance from them, the digitamamon spoke up.

"it's nice to meet the two of you, you must be rena's kit takato, but I don't believe I know of your feline friend standing next to you." the digitamamon said, nodding to takato and kuro as a his greeting since had no hands to offer to shake.

"my name is kuro Mr. Digitamamon. "kuro said politely, causing the egg digimon to shake as he laughed lightly.

"don't call Me Mr. My name is rex,and these guys are daniel or danny…" the now named rex tilted his egg body to the black and white weregarurumon.

"And the little guy over here is nano." rex then pointed to the datamon by tilting his body sideways, and lifting up his leg and curled in his two claws while the third one acted as a pointer finger. Digitamamon then returned to standing normally after introducing the others. Danny grunted a hello while nano just waved. danny then spoke.

" so can we head back to the cavern, i don't know about you but i'd like to catch up on some of my lost sleep." daniel stated, rather grumpy towards rena. Rena nodded in affirmative, and so they began the long trek back to their home.

The journey there was rather normal, rex was taking to nano who had decided to sit atop of rex's head. Daniel was quiet the whole way, takato and kuro were talking with one another laughing a few times when the other said a joke. Rena though was quiet through the journey, thinking back to the conversation she had with rex and nano earlier.

*Flashback*

Rena's POV.

I had continued to watch my kit as he talked with the Blk-Gatomon, until she dragged him off to the others I did the same. I walked over to the edge of the meadow zone, and once i got close enough rex had greeted me with his usual head nod.

"Well hello there rena, been a while since we last saw ya. How've you been." rex asked, rena waved to the egg digimon.

"Hello to you to rex, yea i've been fine had a bit of trouble that i had to deal with and was able to come back." rena explained, getting a nod of understanding from rex, daniel just ignored the entire conversation as per usual. Nano though greeted her with a wave and a weird smile.

"It's great to see you again rena, though i do have to ask who was that human child that you had with you. I find it weird that you, one of the most human hating digimon would take a human child. How did you even come across one here. " nano asked, Rena turned to him.

"will I was returning to the base after finishing the report he requested I do, one of the data stream beams hit me and transported me to the human world. I spent about a week and a half time there. While I was searching for a portal to take me home I saw a human child running away from some older humans, I later found out that they were bullies of the child."rena then continued her explanation, which lasted a good hour or so. When she finished she heard a sight crackle of electricity coming from nano's hand and a growl from Rex.

"If i ever meet those _**things**_ i am going to delete them from existence." nano stated, the sparks on his hands were becoming more visible. Rena just shook her head.

"Don't worry, i have the human authorities dealing with them." rena stated, she then moved towards one of the trees and leaned against its trunk, and began to watch as takato chased around the other digimon. She continued to watch them, and held small talk with both nano and rex daniel was more of the silent listener to a conversation.

*Flashback Over*

Two hours had passed, and they finally had reached their destination. It was a wasteland, the dirt was the same colour of rust also with a lot of dry cracks on the ground. Their were a few trees in the area, but they were an ashen colour and held sever signs of decay. The major part of the area was the giant brownish red mountain. They continued walking forward until they were fifteen feet away from the mountain, rena then turned towards takato and kuro.

"Alright you two, i need you to stand here for a moment, and wait till i say run. When i saw run i want you to run straight to the mountain got it." rena said, she received two nodes of agreement from both of them. Rena then turned towards the mountain and continued walking forward until he was about 5-6 feet away from the base when she suddenly jumped into the air and did a backflip halfway in the air, her arms crossed across her chest. Just as she was about to descend she flipped her arms around, dark energy began to form around her.

"Diamond-" rena began saying as the dark energy began to engulf her arms.

"Storm" she then slashed her arms outwards, causing the dark energy to shatter, becoming shards. They then rushed towards the mountain, hitting it. Though once they hit it, the shards were absorbed into the mountain leaving nothing behind there wasn't even any damage to the mountain itself. All was quiet until suddenly the ground began to shake, it was a small bit at first but it became stronger and stronger until it was shaking like a .8 earthquake. Takato and kuro nearly fell down onto the ground, but thanks to nano who stretched his arms outwards made sure that they were still standing. After a few seconds the earth stopped quaking, and their was a huge entrance to a cave were rena had just attacked. Rena then turned her head back and said one thing.

"Run." after she said this takato, kuro, daniel, rex with nano still utop his head ran forward into the the cavern, and just as they entered the entrance closed up instantly.

To be continued.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone, don't forget to leave a review if you have any suggestions on how i could make this story anymore interesting for you all. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 2

Raised by Digimon redo chapter four.

Names-Digimon

Rena-Blk Renamon

Kuro-Blk Gatomon

Kura-Blk Agumon

Diana-Lunamon

Dante-impmon

Daniel-Blk Weregarurumon

Nano-datamon

Rex-digitamamon

*Last Time*

"Run." after she said this takato, Kuro, Daniel, rex with nano still atop his head ran forward into the cavern, and just as they entered the entrance closed up instantly.

*Now*

As soon as the entered through the newly formed hole in the mountain, it closed faster than you could blink. After the hole closed up, the group was left in pitch black darkness though it only lasted a few seconds as light began to appear. The light was coming from torches hanging on the wall, red flames from the torches caused the light and revealed a rather long cavernous hallway. Rena turns towards her kit and Kuro with a small smile gracing her face.

"Welcome to your new home my kit, and Kuro." rena said with her warm smile, and received a pair of smiles from both takato and Kuro.

"Alright, we're going to go meet up with our boss. He is the owner of this zone, which he calls the hazard zone. After meeting with him I'm going to show you to your new bedrooms seeing as it is time for the two of you to go to sleep."rena stated, and almost chuckled as both Kuro and takato pouted at her though Rex did give out a laugh when he saw the pouts. Shaking her head, rena leads them down the hallway. Takato and Kuro just turned their heads, looking around to see if there was anything interesting on the walls of the cave. Nothing was interesting in the hallway except the red and black flames that were on the torches. They soon arrived into a rather large chamber, which was connected to three other entrances. Takato and Kuro noticed the weird carvings on the walls of the chambers, along with the rather big hazard symbol carved into the wall right in between the other 2 entrances. Rena walks up near the center of the chamber.

"Leader, its rena I need to have a word with you." rena said, rather loudly. Nothing happened for a few moments, then suddenly a rather raspy voice was heard.

"Ahh rena, I was wondering if I would get to see you again and I see you brought some friends." the voice said, seemingly coming from all over the chamber. Soon some dark red smog began to flow into the center of the chamber. It soon gathered in the centers and the smog reaches a height of two weregarurumon and a Renamon stacked up on each other's shoulders. Rena bowed her head slightly towards the smog in front of her.

"Yes sir, I do apologize. You see on my way back one of those streamlines caught me." rena said, the smog just pulsed in acknowledgment.

"I see, but that doesn't explain why there are a human child and his Digimon partner with you." the smog said, though it was said rather darkly causing takato to flinch at the smog's voice. Rena though glared at her boss for a moment before speaking again.

"I would prefer you didn't use that tone with my kit sir, he's had a rough enough time before I even met him." rena said nearly snarling, she then explains what has happened to takato during her week of being trapped in the human world. She explained how he was both abused and bullied on a daily basis. She then explained that she had to interfere a few times or else takato might have been severely wounded, and could've possibly died. When she finished her explanation, she could hear a rather large growl coming from the leader, the same static sound from nano, another growl from rex, and a rather menacing hiss.

' probably Kuro.' rena said as she turned her head, and saw that Kuro had her fur sticking out and hissing. She then shook her head.

"I've personally adopted takato as my kit, he and his friend/partner Kuro will be staying with us." rena said, the smog had just stopped its growling and adjusted its size so that it was the same size as rena.

"They will be staying here, but they will both be going through some form of training. You are their head trainer rex, nano, and Daniel will be training them as well." the smog said this, leaving no room for arguments. Rena nodded in agreement, already planning on training her kid and his friend Kuro.

"Good." the smog stated before shifting and floated to takato and Kuro at an incredibly fast pace, causing both of them to flinch back as the smog appeared right in front of them.

"Takato and Kuro, was it?" the smog asked, and got two nods of affirmatives.

"Alright, I welcome the both of you to the hazard zone. I believe that the two of you must be rather tired from your long day, rena you can take them down to the resting chambers and designate one of them for them." rena nodded and thanked her boss and then began leading takato and Kuro down through the entrance on the right side. Daniel and Rex followed right behind them, both wanting to get some sleep in before their next mission. Nano stayed behind, and everything remained silent for a few moments.

"So tell me, how is that project I asked of you coming along." the smog said, though its raspy voice was lower than before. Nano just slightly shook its robotic head/body.

"Not so good sir. What your asking can be accomplished, but it is taking a lot longer to make due with the little information I can gather. Luckily I can build what we need here, but that will take years seeing as most of the stuff needed come from the other quadrants, including the center quadrant." nano explained the smog just did what seemed to be a nod. They both spoke in low tones, the conversation continued for the next while lasting until the early morning when nano said that he needs to recharge. Nano wished the smog a goodnight/morning before heading down the left passageway. The smog just dispersed itself and floated through the three passageways, like a haunting ghost through the hallways.

*Time skip: 4 years*

(1 human year= 271,560 digital days(744 years))

(4 human years= 1,086,240 digital days(2976 years))

(quick A.N, time may move faster in the digital world, but the Digimon don't really age so they don't feel the time going. The human body doesn't age as fast as while in the digital world, their bodies only follow the human world years so every 744 years that pass a human grows by one year. If that confuses you, I'm sorry it confuses me too. Back to the story.)

It had been a long 4 years but takato had enjoyed them immensely. He has amazing friends, an amazing partner, an amazing mother, and an amazing brother. You see these past four years many things had happened to takato, and during those four years, there was an equal amount of good times as there were bad times. Like when he went to visit his fellow human Keenan crier about two years ago.

*flashback 2 years ago*

A six-year-old Takato was currently in the middle of a massive snowball fight with his friends Kuro, Kura, Diana, Dante, Keenan/criermon and a few of the younger frigimon when suddenly they were attacked. Men wearing weird suits and masks came into the zone and began shooting at all of the Digimon, luckily Kuro, Kura, dai, and Diana were hidden before the attackers could shoot at them. The frigimon were being destroyed, until only Keenan's mother frigimon was left, she was about to get shot by the gun, when suddenly Daniel and Rena came rushing into the field and began to destroy all of the weapons these monsters had, and killing all of them as well. After about 15 minutes all of the attackers were dead on the ground, with massive claw marks on their bodies. Rena and Daniel found takato and the others hiding in one of the caves on the far side of the mountain. Takato just ran to rena and jumped on her and began crying as he hugged her as tight as he could, rena tightly clung to takato as well happy that he and his friends were safe. They quickly fled from the winter zone, not wanting to get into a possible ambush with other humans.

*flashback over*

Now frigimon and Keenan both live with everyone at hazard mountain, though both frigimon and Keenan do head back to the winter/snow zone from time to time so they can pay their respects and for frigimon to cool down. Keenan also joined takato in training and now Both of them became near inseparable from one another and became brothers. Keenan also gained a digivice and partner, a Falcomon that had witnessed what had happened and followed them to the hazard zone. Though Keenan's digivice was different to takatos one, instead of it being small with three round ends it was long and rectangular. It also had a mini screen on it as well, though it was a purple screen. Currently both Keenan and takato were in the middle of their technology lessons with nano (who better to teach them that than a machine) they were currently learning how to work on computers, hacking, creating viruses, improving firewall systems, etc… this was Keenans specialty he had major skills in programming, takato had some as well but not at his brothers level.

After the lesson with, nano, they had speed and stealth training with rena, and they were both rather giddy about today's training. You see today she was going to start weapons training, and the both of them were absolutely excited about this. Nano's lesson was shorter today due to him having to work on something for the boss. After the lesson finished both Keenan and takato raced down the hallway to the training chamber, takato came in first place as usual. Keenan was just a second behind him, though he was breathing a bit heavily.

"Damn, how come your so fast, I thought us short people had an advantage with speed," Keenan said as he quickly got his breathing under control. Takato just smirked in his direction.

" you may be small, but I am the one with more experience with running." takato said, Keenan, didn't say anything. He learned about what had happened to takato about a week after he had moved into the hazard mountain. It was during one of their spare, takato was about to block one of keenans punch when suddenly he crumpled to the ground and began to cry. Luckily rena was there and was able to calm him down after a few minutes. Keenan then learned about what had happened to takato while he was still in the human world and became enraged and saddened. Enraged at how his(Takato's) own family could do such a thing. Shaking his head he entered the training room.

The room was filled with different types of training gear. There was a treadmill (SPD), a punching bag (ATK), an automatic punching glove (DEF), and many others. Rena was standing in the center of the training room, a table right behind her. Takato and Keenan rushed up to her, and then stopped about 6 feet away from her. Rena had a small smile on her face when she saw them running towards her.

"I see that both of you are excited about today, and I know the both of you noticed the table behind me." she got multiple enthusiastic nods from the 9 and 10-year-old. She then moved to the side, allowing both takato and Keenan to view the table.

"Alright, now I want both of you to go up to the table separately you can decide who goes up first." rena said. Takato and Keenan turned to each other, both had a gleam in their eyes they brought their arms back, their hands curled up into fists. Their arms rushed forward and they…. Played rock paper scissors.

"Jan-ken-pon" they both shouted. Takato had paper and Keenan had played rock. Takato smiled and pumped his fist into the air.

"Looks like I go first" takato stated and headed towards the table to see the different weapons on it, though their arent a lot to choose from.

"I have chosen 4 weapons a katana, a dagger/dual daggers, a bow staff, and a bow. They are all made of wood as you won't be getting the real weapons until you have been trained enough to not hurt yourself doing some of the moves. These will be your primary weapons, your secondary weapons will come later if you want to study a second weapon style." rena explained. Takato just stared down onto the table, touching each of the weapons and lifting a few of them until he decided to go with the dual daggers. Turning to rena he showed her his weapons and got a nod.

"So the dual daggers, they are used more for more speed and stealth based attacks. They are more of a close range type weapon. Now, Keenan, it's your turn to chose." rena said after she finished explaining the daggers. After a few moments, Keenan chose the bow.

"Perfect for long range attacks, and great for not having to be seen by your enemy. Like the dagger, they are a stealth-based weapon but they do hold more of a speed based then a stealth-based style." rena explained. She then brought the two boys to some of the practice zones.

"Alright, Keenan for the rest of your training you will be learning how to construct a bow from random bits of materials, along with its arrows. You will also be learning how to shoot it." rena then received a nod from Keenan before she turned and faced takato.

"For you takato, you will be learning how to move your daggers around in your hand. Like stabbing, flipping, turning them around, slashing, and throwing." takato nodded. And both began their weapons training.

*time skip 2 hours*

Takato and Keenan had finished up their training and headed back to their rooms, to get out of their training clothes. They then use the showers (I'm adding the farm goods and other stuff that you can get in the Digimon video-games, including the healing items.) after the shower takato puts on a black tee-shirt, and a pair of dark blue almost black shorts, and some black and red sneaker. He then meets up with Keenan, and they both rush towards the side entrance of the cave. When they get there they see that their partners Kuro, and Kaze (Falcomon) were there waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long, we were just about to leave without you," Kuro said, takato and Keenan just shook their head.

"Sorry, today was the day when we get to choose our weapons. So our training went o longer than expected," takato explained, they both nodded and Kuro used lightning paw on the rocky wall, causing it to open up into the entrance, the four of them soon rushed outside and began running towards the meadow zone.

*time skip 30 minutes*

They quickly made to the zone and saw that Kura, Dante, and Diana were already there. Dante was the first one to notice them and waved his hand to them.

"Hey, where have you guys been I've been wondering when you guys would've arrived," Dante said, the group of four (takato, Kuro, Kaze, Keenan) just stopped in front of them (Dante, Diana, and Kura)

"Sorry, about that. Training was a lot longer than usual today." Keenan stated, getting his breathing under control. Takato nodded in agreement to that.

"So, have you guys asked your parents if it was alright for you stay over tonight at our place," takato asked. Dante, Kura, and Diana gave an affirmative nod takato smiled along with Keenan, Kuro, and Kaze.

"That's great, now then Kura." takato said grabbing Kura's attention. Takato walked up and poked him (Kura) on the snout.

"Your it" takato and the rest run away, Kura takes a few moments to realize what happened. Kura then sprinted after everyone, and so began the game of tag.

*time skip 2½ hours*

It had been a rather long game of tag, the group of friends was now laying on the ground sweating and panting from running and jumping around so much.

"Man, 'hahh' will we 'hahh' ever be able to 'hahh' catch you ta 'hahh' takato" Kura ask's, gulping in some heavily needed digital air. Takato just smirked, and although no one saw him smirk everyone knew he was smirking. After about 5 minutes of laying on the ground, the group of friends slowly got up and then traveled to Takato's and Keenan's home takato and Keenan leading the way. Though the group of 7 friends began chatting all the way.

*time skip 30 minutes*

They soon arrived back to the hazard zone Dante, Diana, and Kura seemed to be a bit apprehensive to come any closer to the zone itself, probably due to the look and feel of the place. They soon came up to the mountain, takato turned around towards his friends a smile on his face.

"Welcome to our home guys," takato said but gained confused looks.

"Uhm… where do you live, I don't see any sort of structures that resemble any form of a living space." Kura asked, causing Keenan, Kuro, Kaze, and takato to chuckle/giggle slightly confusing the heck out of the other three friends. Takato then turned to Kaze a smirk on his face.

"Kaze could you do me a favor and open the door please," Takato asked getting a nod from Kaze. Kaze began walking forward until he was about five feet from the mountain before suddenly jumping into the air, moving his right wing/arm across his chest and slashing it outward.

"Shuririnken!" Kaze shouted as he slashed his arm outward, creating multiple shurikens and having them hit the mountain before landing. Nothing happened for a few seconds before suddenly the ground began to shake, gently at first then rivaled that of a point 8 earthquake. After a few moments, the shaking stopped and a giant hole appeared leading to the mountain. Hearing a gasp, takato, Keenan, Kaze, and Kuro turned around and almost broke down laughing. Kura, Dante, and Diana had wide eyes and giving the greatest fish impression they have ever seen. Takato and Keenan rushed forward and picked up their stunned friends (takato holding Diana, Keenan holding both Dante and kira). They quickly rushed into the hole just before it closed up. Once inside they put their friends down and were immediately tackled to the ground.

"You live on a mountain, A FREAKING MOUNTAIN. How is that even possible." Kura says shocked, Diana and Dante nodded wondering the same thing.

"If you guys can get off of us then we could tell you," takato stated, and their friends did so slowly. Standing back up, and patting off the imaginary dust off of his shorts takato stared at his friends.

"Alright first off let's head to my room, it's better if I explain it there then out here alright," takato stated, and then began leading everyone to his room. His room wasn't really much he had a desk carved from stone, a nest for a bed, a small bathroom, there were a few holes in the wall that act as shelves for clothes, he also owned many sketch pads and other drawing equipment. Takato sat down on his stone chair while everyone else went to sit on his nest bed.

"Well my mom rena, she works for a really powerful Digimon. This Digimon has lived inside this mountain for many decades, probably as far back as the start of the digi-world. See the first formation of Digimon was random codes of data forming together, later one some of that data became corrupted and began infecting the rest of the data. Soon some of the data began to build up strength against the corrupted data become what we know as the vaccine type data, the corrupted data turned into the virus type data and the regular data remained the same. During the 1980's in the human world, the internet had been created and why this came to the first real form of the data. Vaccine types were seen as holy beings, so they had made their bodies look angelic or pure. Viruses were seen as an evil side of things even to them, and they took more demonic forms like vilemon and bakemon. The data types were more of an in between the two, kind of like the humans in a sense." takato then stopped for a few moments to catch his breath, and to allow his friends to gather the information. After a minute he continued.

"The first vaccine type Digimon was seraphimon, the leader of all vaccines. Then was the first data type Digimon, dorugoramon he was created by the data's own creativity having being based off of nothing. The final one was the most ferocious one of them all, megidramon. They each ruled their own kind, this mountain was formed by megidramon during the virus and vaccine wars, this mountain acted as the main HQ and shelter for the younger Digimon during the war. After the war the mountain was abandoned due to the high level of corrupted data in the area, which is why the area outside the mountain is like a wasteland like an area." takato had finished, everyone remained silent for a few minutes. Diana began looking around the room and noticed that there were multi

"hey takato, why do you have so many notebooks?" Diana asks while everyone else except for Kaze, Keenan, and Kuro began noticing the huge amount of notebooks around the room. Takato picked up the one behind him and handed it to Diana, allowing her, and everyone else to have a look through it. Kuro Keenan and Kaze already saw what was inside the notebooks, but they enjoyed looking at Takatos work. Diana, Dante, and Kura all gasped at what was inside the notebooks. It was filled with amazing sketches and drawings.

"did you draw all of this takato. " Kura asked, and received a nod from takato.

"these are amazing takato. " Diana exclaimed, Dante and Kura nodded in agreement and in reality they were right. His drawings looked so professionally done that he could give artist three times his age a run for their money with his skill. The drawing that everyone was currently looking at was one takato had drawn that included all seven of his friends. Everyone was lying down staring up at the sky with happy smiles on their faces. They continued skimming through the book until the end. Everyone was amazed at Takatos talent in drawing.

"so are all of these notebooks are filled with drawings," Dante asked, and got a shake of the head from takato.

"no, not all of them just most of them maybe about 4 or 5 of them are used for my classes with nano and Rex, friends of my mom, " takato explained, before smirking as he pulled out two small notepads from his desk and handed it to Diana.

"those two pads hold something I've been working on for the past year or 2, go on look inside. " takato said, Diana, nodded before flipping the cover pad. She and everyone were confused, there was a Digimon though it was one that neither of the group knew of. Even the name was rather foreign to them.

"Guilmon? " Dante said confused, takato nodded.

"yeah, that's guilmon. I've been having these weird dreams and he would usually be in them but a bit faded. So I drew him out, and later on I added his base stats, what type he is, what his moves are and many other things to. "takato said rather happily as his friends viewed what was his own design for a new Digimon.

"the other notepad holds the other version of him, both are virus types but the second one is a bit more lethal than the one you're looking at. " takato stated pointing to the other notepad that he had handed to Diana. They just skimmed through the notepad rather quickly before handing it back to takato, amazement on their faces.

"these are amazing takato. "Kura said, and again everyone nodded in agreement. Takato smiled before yawning slightly, his drowsiness was finally getting to him as well as the others. Keenan and Kaze went back to their room across the hallway, while takato, Kura, Dante, Kuro, and Diana remained in Takatos room planning on sleeping with takato for the night. Takato got out of his chair and moved to his nest bed before laying down. Kura, Dante, and Diana used his body as a pillow while Kuro went onto his chest curling up as she fell asleep on her friend's stomach. Everyone followed soon after.

*deeper within the mountain*

Nano and the shroud could be seen working with multiple pieces of technology.

"how much longer do you think it will take for us to finish with this, nano. " the shroud asked, as nano finished up the wiring the small machine.

"were almost their boss, just need to do a few more things before…. Ahah. " nano began before putting the last wire in place. Lifting the machine up nano turned towards the shroud.

"it's done sir, all we need now is a design for your new body and then it will be done. " nano exclaimed, the shroud did a slight Bob as he stared down at the device. It was pure black with the exception of a few even like designs around it. Was about 8 inches (length) by 3 inches (width) and by 3 inches (height). It had 2 slots one on the right and one on the left. Ryuu just stared down at the device before signaling nano letting him know that he could leave and recharge, bowing he wished the shroud a good night before heading out of the chamber. The shroud just looked down at the newly finished device before dispersing into multiple mini shrouds.

*takatos room*

All was quiet in the room, all that could be heard were the near silent snores and the gentle breathing that were coming from the group of sleeping friends. Suddenly out of nowhere a data began to swarm above the sleeping friends before a quick glow appeared and gently floats down onto Diana, Kura, and Dante. Once the glow faded it revealed digivices like Kuro's except in a different coloration. Dante's digivice has a dark red body, while the circle and pads were a dark purple. For Kura, his has a black body and the circle including the pads were a bright red color. Diana's one has a pure white body, while the circle and pads were a nice blue color. The rest of the night went on, none of them waking up until morning.

To Be Continued….

Sorry about the long wait for this one, I had trouble working through it, and there may be a few parts within this chapter that aren't as good as I hopped them to be, but I will be working it over as a side project. Anyway please leave a review on what I should do to make this story more interesting, and also look at my other stories like my newer one called "no-title" or "raised by snakes" though raised by snakes will probably go on hiatus until I can get some better ideas flowing on what should happen or what I need to work on within the story. Ja Ne. 2


	5. chapter 3 (part 1)

I wish to apologize for how late this chapter is, my mom had just been hospitalized and got out just recently. I had found out the day I was going to post this, and it really shocked me that I forgot about posting this chapter, so again I do apologize for that and don't worry she is doing fine now. Anyway back to the story, I Do Not Own Digimon.

Raised By Digimon chapter 5 redo.

Blk-Renamon-Rena  
Blk-Gatomon-Kuro  
Blk-Agumon-Kira  
Lunamon-Diana  
Impmon-Dantè  
Blk-Weregarurumon-Daniel  
Digitamamon-Rex  
Datamon-Nano

*Last-Time*

Once the glow faded it revealed digivices like Kuros except in a different coloration. Dante's digivice has a dark red body, while the circle and pads were a dark purple. For Kura, his has a black body and the circle including the pads were a bright red color. Diana's one has a pure white body, while the circle and pads were a nice blue color. The rest of the night went on, none of them waking up until morning.

*Now*

All was silent inside the mountain, not a sound could be heard not even a Nezumon. (look it up on the Digimon wiki) in Takato's room he and his friends were still asleep, their soft snores and breathing were all that could be heard. Takato was currently being used s a giant pillow for his friends, Kuro was still curled up on his chest, Dantè and Kira had their heads on the right side of Takato's stomach. Nothing happened then suddenly Takato's body twitched slightly and his eyes flinched a bit before slowly opening to reveal slightly hazy crimson red eyes. Blinking a few times the haze left, he then tried to move his arm so that he could use his hand to rub his eyes keyword tried. He felt something or someone holding his arm, so turning his head he looked down and noticed that his friends were using his entire body as one big pillow. He then began to smile as he saw Diana use his arm as a cuddle toy, though something did catch his eyes. In one of Diana's hand was a round thing in it, but seeing as he could only see the top side of it he is unable to get a good glimpse of it. From what he could tell it was pure snow white. Turning his head around he noticed that kira had a black thing and Dante had a purple one too.  
Slowly trying not to awaken Diana takato began to take his arm out of Diana's grip, though it seems that he didn't do it right as Diana's eyes twitched before slowly opening. She slowly sat up right before stretching her arms outwards releasing a yawn. She then uses her right hand to rub her bleary eyes.  
"Mo~~rning,"Diana said just as another yawn came. Now having his arm mobile he wipes his eyes but not before saying a morning back to Diana. Diana then stands up and stretches her body a few times, getting a few good cracks out of it.  
"Hey diana," takato ask's grabbing diana's attention.  
"What is that in your left paw?" he ask's getting a confused look from Diana.  
"What thing in …. My … paw," she started out confused before lifting up her left paw and staring at the snow white thing. She goes stock still for a few moments her eyes widen before she suddenly begins jumping up and down in a very excited manner. Takato was about to ask again when suddenly she turned to him and then jumped straight onto his chest, knocking Kuro off and having her it both kira and Dante on the head.  
"Ow, ~~~" Kuros voice groans tiredly, before quickly turning her head to the being of her momentary pain, Diana. Diana now though has a sheepish look on her face, Kuro stood up and began making her way towards Diana, slowly in which started to frighten her as Kuro was still glaring at her direction. Just as she got in front of Diana she lifts her arms up, and lifts Diana of Takato's chest and placing her next to kira. After doing so Kuro then makes her way back to takato and then gets back into his chest, causing him to sweatdrop.  
'So I have downgraded from being her tamer to being her pillow.' he said mentally.  
"So, Diana care to tell us why you decided to wake us up," Kuro asks with a slight glare directed towards the Digimon in question who was now rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. She then slowly lifts up her paw to reveal her white and blue digivice.  
"I found my tamer? " she answered back questioningly not really sure on how to answer. Kuro's eyes shifted dramatically from a glare to a wide-eyed shocked look, even Kira and Dantè have a shocked look on their faces. Suddenly, when Diana was about to apologize towards both Kira and Dantè she gasped and pointed at their paws/hands.  
"Kira, Dantè you guys have a digivice too," she said in a shocked shout. Both of them looked down and it was true, they both had digivices in their paws/hands. It was a shock to everyone, though it was an even bigger shock to the Digimon in the room. They had only heard about tamer having only one partner, and it was both an agreement from both partners and the data that choose their partners. It seems that those stories were wrong. No-one moved or said anything, too shocked at the sudden appearance of the digivices. Though when the shock died down there was a huge cheer from the Digimon before takato was under a dog pile of his friends. Kuro was pushed off of him, again, but joined in the dogpile as the top. Takato groaned in discomfort at the sudden added weight on his chest. A few seconds later Keenan and Kaze came into the room, looking like they both got out of bed. Keenan yawned before speaking.  
"takato, what's with all the noise some of us are still trying to sleep." he then rubbed his left eye. Takato had given him a stare before pointing towards the 4 Digimon dog pile on his chest. He stared at the pile on of friends, not understanding and was about to ask again when he noticed that the three Digimon that didn't have digivices before now had one in their hand.  
"I don't know how they got them, they must've appeared during the night as we were sleeping," Takato stated, though when he got no reply from Keenan, he got another look at him and noticed that both he and Kaze were frozen in shock. Finally getting out from under the dog pile, he walked up to Keenan and Kaze and tried to wake them up to no avail. Snapping didn't work, neither did shaking, shouting in their ears, not even tickling. There was one other way to snap them out of it, which caused a sly grin to appear on takato face, which soon spread to the other unfrozen occupants within the bedroom.  
"Hey Diana, why don't you go wake them up, a sly smirk grew on Takatos face when he thought of it.  
"Hey Diana, you wouldn't mind giving them some 'water', " he asked his friend who along with everyone else in the chamber that wasn't frozen in shock to gain a dark grin. Diana then began to concentrate on the tip of her blue strand of hair, causing a small droplet of water to appear on it. She then began to concentrate on it harder and harder, pulling her arms in as the small droplet soon grew to be the size of a beach ball before quickly flinging her arms outward causing the ball of water to rush towards Keenan and Kaze, with a silent shout of.  
"tia Shuto*" just as the ball of ice cold water hit their targets, getting two small screams from them. Both of them were now on the ground, completely soaked and confused while everyone else in the room was laughing at them. Keenan was the first to exit his slight daze from the cold water to gare at both takato and Diana.  
"What the heck was that for," he asked them, only to gain a smirk from takato, causing him to growl slightly.  
"Well, the both of you were standing stock still, in a daze. We've tried multiple times trying to wake you up, none of them worked. What is that look for, be happy that I didn't have kira or Dante wake you up, seeing as they would happily set you both ablaze to wake you up? Or have Kuro turn you guys into her personnel scratch post." he states, though is now inwardly laughing at the pale expressions on the two's faces. Shaking his head, he walks forward and puts his hand in front of his brother. Keenan takes the hand and is soon pulled up from the ground, after thanking him he looks back towards Diana, Kira, and Dante well more specifically at their digivices.  
"So they really have their digivices," he says with slight awe in his voice, causing takato to raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.  
"What, I thought I was having a crazy dream. You would think so to if you woke up the next morning and found out that I have 4 Digimon partners," Keenan replies at the look and gets a shrug from him.  
"I agree with you on that," takato replied while rubbing the back of his head. Keenan then gave a shrug.  
"Eh, it's not like your gonna get another partner after gaining four in the span of four years," he states, (how wrong he was) and got a nod from takato, who then groaned slightly.  
"Now, let's head to the center chamber, I heard that Daniel found some food during his mission today," Keenan states, before quickly leaving the room his partner along with takato and his partners followed him soon after. It is false when people say that Digimon don't eat in the digital world, they do eat but since their bodies consist of just data they have a very low/slow metabolism. The metabolism is so slow that if they eat a regular sandwich it would take a full month and a half for it to be fully digested. Since living in the digital world for so long they have begun to have a slow metabolism, just like the Digimon but that doesn't mean that they cant eat more, Digimon love to eat food. Quickly arriving at the centre of the mountain they see Daniel their with a rucksack over his shoulders, he was currently speaking with rena and frigimon. Rena was the first to notice them coming into the room, she then gave them a wave.  
"Good morning all of you, how did you all sleep," she ask's, kira replies saying that they slept great, everyone else nodded in agreement.  
"That's good to hear," she replied, before taking not off them being a bit too excited for a morning, this time it was frigimon who asked the question.  
"What's got you all so hyper this morning, " she asks, Kira, Dante, and Diana then show them their newly acquired digivices. Shocking everyone in the room along with the newly arrived shroud. The shocked look on the usual blank face of Daniel and Rena, though hers was slight, caused the group of 7 to fall to the ground laughing. A minute or two later both Daniel and Rena regain their control over their facial expression to turn it back into a neutral one. Though they still held a rather simple yet complicated question in their mind.  
"How" was the question, and once the laughter died down takato got up and shrugged.  
"we don't know, when we woke up this morning we noticed the digivices in their paws. They probably appeared in the middle of the night while we were sleeping. " was his explanation to the question, Diana, Kira, and Dante nodded in agreement as a way of saying that what he said was correct. Everything was silent for the next few moments, everyone almost reacted the same way as Keenan and Kaze. Soon enough everything was back to normal, it was the monthly feeding time so they each got four fried chicken legs as their lunch, two which would have satisfied their hunger while the last two was because they love the flavor of the meat. Diana though had some plants and berries, she was not that big into meat. (she looks like a bunny, I am not gonna make her a carnivorous bunny) they soon left to the meadow to play, Rena was sent out on a quick mission to the chrome mines, Daniel had gone to his room, frigimon had prepared for her and her sons travel to the winter zone, Nano and the shroud had returned to the deeper chambers of the cave.  
"Nano, I want you to head over to Crystal Palace (made up). It's over in the winter zone, inside the biggest mountain. I want you to talk to Merukimon who resides their about our device, I want a master coder like him to check through it," the shroud explained quickly, Nano nodded before picking up the device and then left the mountain.

*27 digital days later*

It had taken longer than expected, but Nano had found crystal palace. He is now in front of the head coder of digi-center (if you have played Digimon world DS/Dawn/Dusk you know what it is.)  
Here is a little bit of knowledge for you all, the digital world was still growing bigger and bigger every human day (so about 31 digital days). The digital world grows for every new device that connects to the internet like phones, laptops, ATMs, etc. He was currently explaining to Merukimon why he was sent there and was asking if he could help. After he finished, Merukimon deep hard voice spoke. "Do you happen to have the device with you, I would like to see if what you say is true before coming to a decision," he replied. Merukimon was a rather tall Digimon, about 10-11 feet tall. He is a humanoid Digimon with a lot of muscles, his body is covered in furs from Digimon that he has hunted. The top half of his head was covered by a Garurumons head, he could see through the eye holes of the head.  
Nano nods before pulling out the black device.  
"here it is, though Just warn you that it is rather fragile," he explained to Merukimon. Merukimon then bends down and brings his hand out for nano to put the device on it, which he did. He then brought it up closer to himself before creating some holographic screens that show the inner workings of the device, humming at what he could see.  
"this is a very interesting device you have created, though it seems as though it would've endangered the life of the one you built it for, " he states, before continuing his explanation on why.  
"you want to create the body using a design from a drawing, which is perfect but have you thought about the excess data that would force its way into the newly created body. If the data does that it would lead to your friends' untimely destruction," he explained, before. Making the holographic screens shrink and fade away. Nano remains silent, letting the new information settle in his mind before asking his main question.  
" would you be willing to help us make this work, my boss is willing to pay you for doing this, though he does ask that you keep quiet about what is going on," he said towards Merukimon, grabbing his attention more than before.  
"what is he paying me for doing this," Merukimon asked.  
"he is offering you 23,000,000 bits along with access to the hazard zone until you are deleted." nano stated in his usual robotic voice. Now the money was not what caused him to gain a look of shock, oh no it was the prospect of getting access to the hazard zone. You only entered that zone if you were crazy and suicidal, once you enter that zone you face instant deletion due to the high level of destructive data there, the only way to safely enter the zone is to be allowed access from the inside.  
"Ho-how can your boss get me into that zone, I can't even crack the defenses surrounding the key to entering the zone, even the sovereigns can't even get access into the zone," he says shocked, and it's true the sovereigns had tried on multiple occasions to get into the zone by hacking, though they failed miserably even with their combined efforts. If nano could, he would be smirking in a rather cocky way.  
"My boss lives there and is the only one who can give out the access key to enter the zone. He is willing to give you and your group full access to the hazard zone if you agree to do this for us." the mini robot said, all remained silent in the crystal palace. Merukimon was thinking about all the different pros and cons of accepting this deal.  
'Not only do we get to work with a device that could create a new body out of data, but we can visit a place that is said to hold many mysteries of the digital world' he mentally said. After about 5 minutes, he nodded his head.  
"Alright, tell your boss that I will help program this so there aren't any bad after effects," he states, nano bows slightly and leaves after getting the device back from Merukimon.  
To be continued…  
And again I do apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I may not have said this before but my mom has a terminal illness that affects here movement, ability to speak, and her memory. She had to go to the hospital a few weeks ago because of a simple infection since her illness weakens the immune system by a lot. sorry about that but I thought I should let you all know that it is one of the man reasons why I don't post new chapters all that periodically. Anyway if you guys have any ideas on how I can make this story better please P.M me or leave a review, and I might be able to try it. Ja Ne


	6. Chapter 3 (part 2)

Creation of a new digimon and Rebirth of the hazard part 2

Here is part 2 hope you enjoy it. I don't own digimon. Hope you enjoy this readers.

Rena - BlackRenamon

Diana - Lunamon

Kira - BlackAgumon

Kuro - BlackGatomon

Mura - Impmon ( do you guys have a better name for impmon if you do let me know)

*meeting room*

Takato walks into the meeting room and see's the shroud of mist gathering in the center of it. " thank you for coming takato i'll just make this short and quick as possible so you could go back to your friends" it said and takato just nodded. " can i ask why did you want to speak with me" takato asked " well i wanted to ask if it's alright if i borrowed your digivice for a few minutes it won't leave your arm but i do want to ask it if it can do something for me." the shroud said to takato "okay but why did you ask me to bring my notepad for guilmon and black guilmon." takato asked " well i was hoping that your digivice could possibly make me a new body id i wanted to use your design of black guilmon as my new body my reason for that is it just looks like the right body for me so is it alright if i use it" the shroud asked while takato looked dumbstruck he couldn't believe that the shroud would want to use his black guilmon idea as his new body 'but' takato thought 'how would he be able to make it' the shroud new what takato was thinking when he saw his thoughtful look. "I think your digivice might be able to make the code for the digi-egg of black guilmon from scanning your note pad but i want to check and see that is why i asked you to bring it as well" said the shroud. Takato thought about and then mentally agreed to give him black guilmon's body 'after all the shroud's done for me it's definitely the least i could do for him but i would like to know his name' takato thought before speaking again " okay i'll let you use black guilmon as your new body but first i would like to know your name if you don't mind" takato said/asked the shroud.

"Thanks alot takato and my name is ryu, hey maybe after making my body it could create guilmon for you as well" he said while takato was jumping for joy at being able to see his digimon ideas be brought to life while this was happening was laughing at the young boys reaction. He then waited for takato to calm down before having ask the digi-vice as he was mentally hoping that it would be able to create his new body and takato's new partner. When takato finally calmed down 5 minutes later he looked back to him. " okay takato do you know how to turn your digivice on so we can talk to it." asked while takato looked down at his digivice and pushed one of the side buttons and the digivice started up. "Hello again takato what can i do for you" spoke the the robotic voice of his digi-vice."hey digi-vice" 'i still have to name you i'll do it after' thought takato. "im wondering if you could create digimon if you are given some information and a drawing on the digimon" takato asked his digivice which turned silent for a few seconds before replying " i don't think so and my reason being is that i do not have that much power to actively create a digimon from just notes and drawings i would need raw data or something close to it because just by me alone all it would accomplish is making an A.I. i need something that is raw to build the new digiegg so the body can form" this caused takato to look down at not being able to help his friend to get a new body before he was able to though ryu spoke up " does it matter what kind of raw data being used, would it cause a complication if a certain raw data was being used" he asked the digivice which became silent again but replied quicker than last time. " Well no, but it depends on what kind of raw data i use because if i use to much it wouldn't be able to survive the hatching process." it said which cause takato to wonder what kind of raw data was talking about. "Well if i were to provide a certain type of raw viruse data would you be able to form a body by using it and the info takato has" ryu asked.

Takato finally asked something " how would you be able to get raw data though and how would you know of what kind it is."

"Raw data can be found in places like the desert area, each zone has one, they are balls of code that are seen rolling around out there and to know what type it is the core of it will shine a certain colour like red for virus, yellow for vaccine, and blue for data type digimon, you would usually find raw data for data type digimon in the desert." answered the digivice.i nodded slightly understanding " but how does the raw data appear there." takato asked again. " well the raw data is usually from when a digimon is defeated and the excess is left and becomes the raw data you see tumbling around." replied the digivice. Takato now understanding what they were talking about asked the main question " so how are we gonna get raw data for our new virus type digimon body, i mean it can't be easy to gather the amount of data that we need, and it must be really hard to gather it as well." which now caused the digivice and ryu to go silent one of them trying to locate the nearest area to gather the raw data while the other already new where to get it and how much of it was there.

Ryu sighs well a cloud of crimson smokes equivalent of a sigh " i know where we could get the data, but it is very dangerous it makes most mega digimon fear it. He says causing takato to looked shocked since it's next to impossible to make mega's fear something. " why could this piece of raw data because megas fear" takato asks still in shock "the hazard" ryu says simply which causes me to look confused but the digivice speaks up " you do know how dangerous it is right it could erase us if we touch it how do you expect us to gather such destructive data let alone use it." the digivice says to ryu with a little edge in its voice. " well when i lost my body my data sucked into the hazard which is now my shroud form my entire shroud is not mist it's the hazard the strongest type of virus data to ever exist." he says causing the digivice to go silent and takato to look at ryu in awh not expecting this. After a few minutes of silence the digivice speaks " let me see how much you have i make no promises that this will work but i am willing to give it a try." it says "takato i need you to step in front of him and bring the arm that i'm attached to and point it towards him so i can scan how much there is."the digivice asks takato who nods and walks in front of ryu and brings his arm up pointing towards him. The digivice then begins to scan ryu for 2 minutes before stopping. "Okay it seems that you have enough to make two bodies but there is a price to do this" the digivice says, causing me to look at my digivice with a confused expression " and what is this price it cant that bad" takato tells his digivice. Which it replies " well it is a big deal since taking in the amount of data will cause an excess amount of the hazard data that we don't use to remain inside me and since i'm attached to you takato it will cause you to change into a hybrid." the digivice says.

This caused them to stay still in shock at what the digivice said. They both didn't know what to think, ryu would finally have a body again but it would cause takato to lose halve or more of his humanity and become a hybrid. Ryu's voice finally broke through the silence "takato let's put this on hold for now since this would affect you the most so please take as long as you would like to decide." he said to takato who was still frozen in place, he heard ryu's words he already started thinking of the pro's and con's. It sone became clear to him that the pro's severely outweighed the con's, and a majority of the con's could be easily dealt with. The biggest pro out of it all was that he'd be more like his parental figure's (rena and ryu) as well as his friends diana, kira, kuro,and mura.

Takato nodded to himself knowing his answer he looks up to his father figure,with determination in his crimson eyes, "i've already made my choice but i would like for rena to know about what's going to happen." takato says to ryu who looks shocked but is happy as well he summons a bit of his shroud bring rena to them, she was takato's mother, it was as much her decision as takato's.

The shroud returned 2 minutes later with Rena right behind it, the summoned shroud then fused back into ryu."you called for me" rena says to ryu, "yes you see takato's digivice has a way to give me a body again but, there is a side effect to this." he says to rena, she nods telling him she got what he's said so far, so he continues "this side effects will cause young takato to change." when these words leave his mouth rena's eyes narrow dramatically, and if a shroud of data smoke could sweat ryu would be sweating buckets at her glare. Ryu pauses for a moment, trying to gather his words again, "this will cause takato to become a hybrid, part digimon and part human, you see takato wants to know if you are alright with this, i completely agree to this though since it's not just his decision it's also your's as well, you're basically his mother in all but data." ryu say's to rena.

A few minutes pass, silence still reigns in the cavern. Rena then speak's "i will only agree to this if two things are followed, one takato must agree to this, and secondly he must not be harmed during this process, if he agrees it's his choice but i won't have him hurt again if i can help it." she says sternly both to ryu and the ever silent digivice around takato's arm. " takato won't come into any harm, it will be a slight stinging pain, after that it's all on him if he accepts the change." the digivice states to rena who nods slowly. "If he agrees to this we need to prepare a spot for his digi-egg to form as well as ryu's, and the other one guilmon right" the digivice asks receiving a yes from takato." ryu's a guilmon's digi-egg will be about the same size as one you'd see, while takato's will be larger due to him already having a body,so i would suggest making a relatively large nest for them." the digivice tells rena, she nods in acceptance. Rena then kneels in front of takato and place's both of her paws on each of his shoulder's.

"This is your choice, i will only agree if you do, i just don't want you hurt again like what that _thing_ has done to you." rena say's _thing_ in disgust remembering how she found takato in his bedroom crying. Takato looks into rena's eyes " i want to do this, i want ryu to have his body again he deserves it for letting us stay here, this would give me two of the things i wanted after coming here." takato takes a moment to catch his breath before speaking again. " i would get guilmon, but most importantly i would feel more like your son when this is over." takato says, getting dragged into a big hug by rena, his mother, who is now crying silent tears of joy at what she heard, she begins to nuzzle her son for a few minutes before backing away but still within arms length. "You might want to tell your friends/partners about this." rena tells her son who nods in agreement. Takato then turns to ryu " do you think we can start this tonight i want to spend the rest of the time that i have explaining this to my friends." takato tells him, ryu nods in agreement, takato then turns to his mom, "i will see you in an hour before we start okay mom." it felt right for takato to call rena his mom, and it made rena happy going by the bright smile on her face. She nods to him in agreement before he runs off to his room to tell his friends/partners about what's going to happen.

With ryu and rena

Rena and Ryu remain in the cavern for the next few minutes talking.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, he won't do this if you don't want him to do it." ryu tells rena who looks at him. "He really loves you like your his own mother, heck he even called you mom, he cares deeply about you and i know you care deeply for him. I won't let him go through with it if you don't want him too." Rena nods to him and speak's " I know he wants to do this, i might not like it though, but if he wants to do it i won't stop him, it's his life as well, i may not like his decision he believes that it is the best course to take, if he wants to go through with it then i will be right behind him the entire way. He is my son, my kit, i would rather facing deletion than losing him, i swore to protect him and that's what i'm going to do, now if you'll excuse me i must prepare a nest for the three of you." rena say's to ryu before fading into the shadows. Ryu was glad with rena's answer and left the cavern as well. He then started making plans for the three of them when he gets his new body.

With takato

Takato is getting closer to his room. He reaches his room and enter's seeing his friends looking at his sketching book. Diana turns around hearing someone enter takato's bedroom. "Well there you are takato, that was a long talk with the shroud what did he want to talk to you about." diana asks him getting the rest of the group's attention as they all turn to his location. "Sorry for taking so long, Ryu just wanted to see what my digivice could do." takato tells them, they all tilt their heads in confusion " who's ryu takato"kira asks "you already know him he's the big crimson shroud"takato tells them."okay, but, what did he want to talk to you about, and why did he want to ask about your digivice." mura asks him, which makes takato begin to think on how he is going to explain it to them, he hen decides to just tell them everything from beginning to end.

One long explanation later

"So that's what happened" takato finishes telling them the conversation between him, ryu, the digi-vice, and later rena. He then looks at his friends who now have the shocked look stuck on their faces. " wha- wait,wait wait, so you're telling us that you guys have found a way to give ryu a new body, which is to take the hazard data from his shroud form, this will also create guilmon, as well as make you into a hybrid of both human and digimon." kuro says, shortening his entire explanation. takato just nods in response, wondering what there reaction will be this time. He wasn't expecting to be knocked down onto his bed/nest by his friends. " that's amazing takato" mura says to him, kira nods in agreement, " hey maybe we could use your new self to add a new level of our games," kuro says, "hey maybe you can train with us, do you think you could use digimon attacks when you become a hybrid." kira asks. Takato's shock turned into laughter along with his friends at what they were saying. They continue to talk excitedly for the next few minutes.

Takato then holds his hand up asking for silence from his friends, when he gets it he takes a breath before speaking. "Okay you guys when this happens i won't be around, reason being that a digi-egg will form around me this is what will help my body and dna to change into a more data like being, i do not know how long i will be in the digi-egg." "but, wait, shouldn't your digivice know i mean it was the one to suggest it to you, and ryu, shouldn't it know how long you will be inside the digi-egg for?" diana asks suddenly, takato nodded and before he asked the digivice it spoke up " i do not know the exact time he will 'hatch' so to speak but i can narrow it down to about 3 days at least to 2 weeks at most, this depends on how takato accepts the new changes that are happening to him. If he fully accepts it that is one thing but his body can disagree for a while before finally giving in to the change. This can extend the process by a few days, still being within the 2 weeks time frame." after the digivice finished speaking it entered rest mode.

Takato and his friends then started talking to each-other about what takato would look like after 'hatching', or if he would have a tail, horns, wings, claws, fur, etc.. this continued on until they each fell asleep lying down in takato's bed/nest with takato in the middle of them all.

2½ hours later

Rena is walking through the passage to takato's room, she want's to talk to him about what he plans on doing, and to tell him that she'll be right behind him though she is worried about him. She has finished making the nest, she has built it in the training room since it was the place that held the most space. She built it and made sure it was big enough to fit all three of the digi-eggs, as well as her and takato's friends if they want to stay close by him until he hatches. Daniel and rex were still out in the world doing research on the portals opening

Rena is now outside of the entrance to takato's room. When she enters her eyes soften and a gentle smile appears on her face at what she see's. Takato is being used as a giant pillow for his friends, diana has got one side all to herself, kuro is sleeping on top of his chest curled up into a ball, while kira and mura are sharing the left side. The only sound within the room, were light snores coming from the sleeping children. She then walks up to takato and begins to shake him awake softly as to not disturb the others yet.

Takato's eyes open, still a bit hazy and blinks a few more times before looking at who woke him up. "Well good afternoon takato did you have a nice nap." Rena asks him, he nods tiredly and tries to move his arm so he could rub his eyes, he feels something or someone on his arm and looks down to see his friends using him as a huge pillow. "I believe that they are very comfortable with there new pillow." rena says to him in a slight joking voice while having a look of amusement in her eyes. Takato smiles up at his mother and sees the amusement in her eyes. "Do you think you can wake them up, i would like to show all of you where you will be staying for the time you're in your digi-egg." rena tells her son, he nods and begins to wake up his friends. They soon wake up and are now following rena to where takato will be for the next while.

" i have decided to build the nest in the training room because it holds the most space, i have also placed it near the wall to help keep your digi-egg up." rena says to them. " i have also put some extra space so that your friends and i could be close to you." she says noticing the look of happiness on her kits friends. They soon enter training room and see the giant nest near the wall across the room they all head towards the nest. "Okay everyone this is where takato ryu and guilmon's digi-egg will be placed until they hatch, if you would like you could try it out but please be careful to not mess it up."Rena tells them, and the group of friends get onto the nest gently before lying down and feel how soft it is, "wow" they all say and rena chuckles a little bit "so how do you guys like it." she asks "it's amazing no words can or ever will describe how soft this nest is it could give falcomons and birddrammons a run for nest making." diana says while the others agree with the statement. " that's good now how about you guys head out for the next 2 hours and play for a bit." rena tells them and they all agree but slowly walk out of the comforting nest and soon, zoom out of the cavern to the forest and start playing there games.

Time skip to the event

Takato, diana, rena, mura, kira, kuro , and ryu are now in the training room preparing for the 're-birthing' of ryu and takato, as well as the creation of guilmon. "Okay takato are you sure about this we can back out now if you don't want to do this it's fine." ryu tells takto who shakes his head. " i agreed to do this, and am going to go through with it." takato tells him and asks the digi-vice what to do. The digi-vice beeps on and say's " all you have to do is is slash the note pad you have through my slots but put ryu's form first then guilmon since he will be going to be formed first then guilmon after that you will feel a slight pain and then fall asleep after you begin to feel the pain then your body shall be encased by the remaining hazard data which will transform into a digi-egg though a lot bigger than a normal one." takato nods in acceptance before pulling the sheets out of his note pad that hold blk guilmon's information while placing guilmon and his information right behind its counterpart. Takato then gets into the nest while ryu floats over to it and before placing into the slots he looks at his friends and his mother " i'll see you guys soon" he tells them before placing the pages onto the entrance of the card slot and soon the pages are pulled through it starting with blk guilmon's stat's and then guilmon's. Ryu's form soon shrinks into a black with red digi-egg while a red with black digi-egg forms signaling guilmon's creation then takato is wrapped in hazard data and soon falls unconscious leaving a larger than normal digi-egg that's crimson with black strips on it.

Takato's friends and mother soon get onto the nest and fall asleep as close as possible to takato's egg hoping the three days will go by in a flash.

To be continued...

Sorry for the wait everyone had a few family issues going on but am now free for the week. I also have found a beta to help with the story. And from now on digitamamon will be named rex and weregarurumon will be named daniel. I want to thank my beta for helping me with this story his username is CJ1116 he has written a few good stories, you should read them as well. he is on wattpad.

Ja ne


	7. Chapter 4

hello everyone here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy, I also want to give a big thanks to cj1116 for helping me with the ideas for this chapter we are having trouble with our emails, so there will be a bunch of typos or incorrect grammar in this chapter at the moment. I also want to say sorry for the lateness had a lot of family issues happen this past month or so. enough of that now here is the next chapter hope you enjoy. I do not own Digimon.

Rena - blk Renamon

Diana- lunamon

kira- blk Agumon

kura- blk Gatomon

dai- impmon

rex- digitamamon

daniel- weregarurumon

*last time*

Takato then gets into the nest while Ryu floats over to it and before placing into the slots he looks at his friends and his mother " I'll see you guys soon" he tells them before placing the pages onto the entrance of the card slot and soon the pages are pulled through it starting with blk guilmon's stat's and then guilmon's. Ryu's form soon shrinks into a black with red digi-egg while a red with black digi-egg forms signaling guilmon's creation then Takato is wrapped in hazard data and soon falls unconscious leaving a larger than normal digi-egg that's crimson with black strips on it.

Takato's friends and mother soon get onto the nest and fall asleep as close as possible to Takato's egg hoping the next few days will go by in a flash.

the days until hatching

*day one*

it was the morning after their (Ryu and Takato's) transformation into digi-eggs and guilmon's creation. right now Rina, Diana, Kuro, dai, and Kira were on all sides of Takato's abnormally digi-egg. today they all felt like doing nothing, except remain close to Takato's egg, they each had either one or more parts of their bodies touching the egg. Rena was leaning on the egg, Kura and Diana were on their sides having their chest head and paws (hands) touching the egg, dai and Kira had both of their paws touching the egg. they all felt very alone without there friend/kit with them, so that's how they spent the first day, near Takato's egg staying as close as remotely possible.

*day two*

Rena woke up first, all stiff and sore from not doing anything yesterday. she slowly got up and out of the nest and began to do some stretches feeling good after hearing and feeling the bones in her body crack. she continued doing her stretches while looking back at the nest, she watches the friends of her kit stretch only a little bit before returning back to the same positions as they were before. Rena seeing this frowns knowing that the young Digimon shouldn't do this as it was as unhealthy for them as it was for young humans. she stares at them and begins thinking ' i highly doubt takato would want us to just lay around next to him until he hatches.' she then wonders what she could have them do to keep them moving around, and then thinks about all the time she and takato would train and spar.' that could work, and to get them more motivated i should have them a small party for takato, Ryu, and guilmon for when they hatch.' she then nods to herself before heading to the nest, after she finished her stretching.

"come on you guys get up I highly doubt takato would want you to lay around for the next few days until he hatches" she is meet with a few groans of protest, but they all agree with what she is saying, they all sit up but remain on the nest near there friends egg. " what do you think we should do for the next few days or so until he hatches" Kira says to rena, asking the main question the group of friends were thinking. " well i planned on training you all since if what I suspect is true, when takato hatches he will get a boost of power due to his new status of being a half digimon, and if you want we could throw a party for them when they hatch," rena tells them. after hearing the first-bit they each nodded, but when they heard about throwing a party they began to chatter excitedly about what they should do and what they need to get him, after a few minutes of their excited they were interrupted with a few coughs. " thank you, now I need you guys to take me to your parents, seeing as you stayed longer than was expected and I'm sure your parents are very worried about you."

once she said this Dai, Kuro, and Kira paled (if Digimon can pall) in fear at what their parents will do to them for staying over for longer than they said they would. rena notices their paler than normal expressions on their faces she decides to speak up " I'm gonna need you three to come with me to find where your parents are so I can explain why you three were away for so long." she says receiving three nods rena then turns towards diana " i'm gonna leave you here diana seeing that you live with us, do you mind keeping an eye on the three eggs here, i'm also going to give you a small training exercise to do while we're away, I want you to run around the training room for as long as you can." diana nods in acceptance. " do you think kuro can stay with diana, to keep her company, I mean she could become very lonely by herself if she's left all alone." kira asks rena who nods in agreement and turns to kuro "is that alright with you kuro." rena asks and kuro nods in affirmative. " okay then we will be leaving now, I don't know when we'll be back but we will try to be back in 2-3 hours okay you two." rena tells both diana and kuro who nod in acceptance.

rena, Kira, and dai now leave the mountain, rena then turns back towards the two children. " okay do you guys think you can lead me to your parents as well as Kuro's parents." she asks them and they both nod before they began walking. "we live near the area we first meet Takato, and I believe that the first place our parents will be looking for us." Kira says to rena as they continue walking through the red lands. rena then turns back to Kira, " do you want to tell me why you wanted to have Kuro stay with Diana, I don't mind but you did ask it rather quickly so I'm curious." she asks him, Kira remains silent for a bit before speaking " you see before she became blk Gatomon she was a salamon from a very big vaccine type family, you already could guess what happened, after digivolving into a blk Gatomon they immediately kicked her out of the family and attacked her for becoming a virus type." kira explains."it's actually how we met, I found her, beaten and her body phasing, she looked like she was about to disperse into data at any moment, so I shouted for my parents to come they saw her and began to heal her, she has been staying with us ever since." dai explains, not noticing the dangerous gleam in rena's eyes or hear the slight snarl escaping her mouth. "damn vaccines" rena mutters, that time kira and dai heard this and nodded in agreement. they soon began to pick up the pace.

*with Diana and Kuro 1/2 an hour later*

back in the training room both Diana and Kuro were running in circles around the entire training room for the past half an hour, and if Digimon could sweat the would be drenched in it. two more laps later they stop looking ready to pass out from exhaustion huffing heavily and taking in big gulps of air. after getting their breathing back to normal, they went to the showering section that's behind one of the three holes in the walls. as soon as the warm droplets of water touched them they both sighed in bliss ( they are in different showers) and remain in the showers for the next 5 minutes before getting out and drying themselves.

once they finished drying themselves both Kuro and Diana returned back to the nest and leaned back onto Takato's egg and instantly fell asleep, not noticing the slight glow on Takato's egg.

*back with rena, dai, and Kira*

about a half an hour through their journey, they see 2 ultimate level Digimon searching for something or someone, each shouting the names "Kira" "Dai" "Kuro" repeatedly. kira notices them and shouts "over here!", and soon the 2 ultimate Digimon come over to reveal a neo-devimon and the other shocked rena, it was a chaosmon. this caused her to be shocked due to their lifespans which were very brief. "dai, kira where have you two been" and where is Kuro" both ultimates say at the same time except the last bit that was neo-devimon. "sorry dad but something big happened during the past two to three days and we kinda forgot to go home after." dai says to his father (neo-devimon) who just looks down at his son, "well that only explains half of what we asked, where's kuro." dai's father asks them, this time rena responds "she is back at my place with her other friend diana, I asked if she wanted to stay behind to keep diana company while I looked for you." rena explains to the two parents in front of her. chaosmon then speaks up " do you mind telling us who you are and how you know our younglings." I don't mind at all, you see your kids are close friends with my son takato" rena replies.

"Okay, that explains one bit, now can you explain to me why our children have been with you for three days and nights instead of one night like they told us." chaosmon ask's rena, " you see my son just became their tamer, so they wanted to stay an extra night, but then, well it's a pretty long explanation, let's head to my place it'll be easier to explain it their then out here," she says, receiving a nod from both parents. rena then begins the journey back home with the 2 ultimate Digimon, and rookies. rena then turns her head to the 2 ultimates " do you mind telling me your names if you have one, please." she asks them. "sure my name is Yami and I'm a neo-devimon, and my friend here is Ryou."

*1/2 an hour later*

they all soon arrived back at the mountain. "where is it exactly, where you live cause all I see is a big mountain with.." just before Yami could finish his question rena jumps into the air and sends out an attack to one part of the mountain. after a second a hole appears in the mountain, causing Yami slight shock, and Ryou to have his jaw drop a bit but noticeable by all of them. "okay enter now since we are only allowed to open it twice a day for safety reasons." rena explains, they soon enter the hole just as it was closing."welcome to my friends place this is where me and my son live." rena tells Yami and Ryou, who nod "your daughters are with my son right now so to speak, in the training room, do you want to see them now or after I give you an explanation." she continued speaking to the two ultimate as the younger digimon rushed back to the training room. ryou and Yami looked at each other before turning back to rena " we'd like to check on my daughter first please." ryou said, rena nodded before leading them to the training room.

They soon enter the room just as Diana and Kuro were waking up, and once Kuro saw her father she jumps off the nest and runs to her father and gives him a hug, which he returns. They then separate " you guys gave us a scare these past few days." Ryou says looking down at his daughter waiting for an explanation staring at the three young Digimon, Kuro, dai, and kira then look down as the ground seems more interesting. Yami then walks up to rena "okay, first let's hear what you have to tell us first before we start asking the children since it might be too much for them to talk about." rena nods "let's head to another chamber, let Diana, Kuro, kira, and dai stay here for now since they already know what has happened and I want someone to keep an eye on the eggs." ren says before leading Yami and ryou to the meeting chamber.

Once they've arrived at the meeting chamber, rena turns towards the two Digimon with her. " while I tell you what has happened these past few days I would like you to hold any and all questions you might have since it is a pretty long explanation." rena says before beginning to explain what has been going on the past few days, from takato becoming their tamer, to him agreeing to help his father figure get a new body, and how they became digi eggs. "So that's why they stayed longer than expected, sorry for not having them sent out to look for you earlier it happened quite suddenly." rena finishes with an apology. Though Yami and ryou looked quite shocked, I mean who wouldn't be if you just heard the friend of your son/daughter turned into an egg. Ryou shook himself before regaining his composure "'sigh' okay, we will forgive you since I think the same thing would've happened with either of us as well if that happened to our son and daughter." he says, Yami nods in agreement. Rena bows as thanks.

"I also want to ask you two if it's alright if I begin to train them, you know simple things to increase there speed stat, attack stats, etc.. since I've been training takato to get used to playing with digimon since they are much stronger than humans in strength, and now that he will be half human and half digimon, I think it would be best to train them to handle there usual playing time," she explains the idea to the two who think about it for a few minutes before nodding in agreement. Rena nods back to them " okay, shall I take you back to your kids for now, and then I shall show you to the guest chambers." rena then walks back to the training room along with Yami and ryou.

Once back in the training room Yami and ryou went up to the four young Digimon. "You three gave us quite the scare, and after Rena's explanation we understand why, but still that does not mean you could've tried to contact us about the situation before what happened," Yami said, and after a few moments of silence Yami and ryou began to give them a thorough tongue thrashing (i think that's the word). This went on for a few minutes, and then said how proud they were for them sticking together during this time. They soon became silent, this was when rena spoke up, "okay, since most of today is gone the rest of the day you can start planning the party of them, then tomorrow, if your parents agree we will be starting your training." she says.

As soon as rena finished speaking the room was filled with chatter from the 4 young Digimon ranging from what they should do, what they should get for their friend, Ryu, and guilmon. Rena turned to Yami and ryou " I think now is the perfect time to take you two to the guest chambers, seeing as they" she then moves her paw in the direction to the four Digimon, chattering." will be speaking for the next while, so now would be the best time to show you where they are." and then leads ryou and Yami to the guest rooms. Once there they headed into one of them and began chatting about how to train the four of the children before agreeing that they would each have 2 hours with each of them, rena would be the warm-ups, stealth trainer, and strategy trainer, ryou would be the attack, speed, and accuracy trainer, and Yami would be the defense trainer, raising their current hp, and intelligence trainer. They continued talking for the next 3 hours before calling it a night, they then wished each other a goodnight,ryou headed to his chamber for the next week or so Yami stayed in his, rena walked back to the training room, and once she got there she noticed how quiet it was. She then saw the four friends back on the nest in different positions, but still having one or more parts of there bodies touching takato's egg. rena just smiled at them, that smile turned into a sharp grin at the thought of their new training regime for the next while. She then sits in front of Takato's egg and begins to lean her back, back onto it before going to sleep.

*4 days later*

Four days have passed since the beginning of dai's, Kuro's, Diana's, and Kira's training and in one word from each of them, they would agree that it should be re-named torture. After the first day, they passed out when their feet touched the nest. Same for the second day, but for the third day they were able to stay awake long enough to be in a more comfortable position to sleep and awake in. they would get a twenty minutes break until they changed the training subject. During these twenty minutes, they usually plan the party for the hatching day party and what they should get for takato, guilmon, and Ryu.

Today's training was easier because they were going to need the energy since all of them would head to the digi-center today to pick up the present's, or place orders on what they want to get. So after finishing Ryou's training plan today, the four friends went to the showers, washed and then dried themselves before rushing towards the closed entrance of the mountain. Once they got there, their parents were already waiting for them, and soon left towards the digi-center. (as I said before, I will be fusing some if not a lot of stuff from the video games into this fanfic) this was a 45-minute journey to get to the entrance, before entering. "Okay guys, we will split up for now and explore the stores here, and meet back here in about 2-3 hours alright." rena says, they all agree. The four friends soon went one way while their parents and rena went the other.

Kuro and Diana got takato some new sketching supplies, a new notebook, pencils, erasers, etc.. kira and dai decided on getting some training gear for takato,guilmon, and Ryu. They both bought some training weights, each in either 15,20,25,30 and 35 pounds (they come in pairs and look like armbands, so it's 3 pairs of 15,20,25,30 and 35 pounds), they even got some other equipment to help them train in their defense, and attack. They just continued to wander around grabbing a few things here and there for their friend, Ryu, and guilmon. While they did this rena went to the weapons and armor shop and talked to the gabumon up front and asked about having some specially made weapons done, the gabumon then ask what she wants to be done. After explaining what she wants to be done, and asking for some armor as well as 2 accessories, and giving a few things added to the items as well, she leaves the store after gabumon says that they will take about a week and 2 days to do this. Ryou and Yami decided on getting some random stuff for takato, Ryu, and guilmon since they don't really know much about their son's, and daughter's friend.

After another hour of strolling around, they all met up at the entrance and began to leave heading back to the mountain. And as soon as they got back they placed the bags of stuff in the meeting room for the time being, before heading to their rooms and going to sleep.

*one week later*

This past week was more torturous than the first few days and only seemed to get harder as the days went on. Now though Diana, Kuro, kira, and dai are able to hold themselves against 3 champions all at once, by themselves, with no problem at all. Today's training with rena was cut short due to her having to pick up something at the digi-center, same with Yami and ryou, so they decided to set up the meeting chamber/room for the hatching day party. They set up three piles of presents, one for Ryu, the other for guilmon, and the other for takato and each are piled nicely. Rena Yami and ryou even ordered a special cake to be made in two weeks time.

Rena right now has just entered the digi-center, she came since the weapons and armor shop just finished making the weapon, armor, and 2 accessories. It took her about 5 minutes to get there but luckily there were very few Digimon outside right now so it was a lot quicker to get there. She entered the weapons and armor shop and saw that it was empty of Digimon, she walks up to the register and rings the little bell next to it. An almost silent 'coming' was heard coming from the back of the shop, and soon a gabumon came up. "Ah, miss rena how are you doing today." the gabumon asks."I'm doing fine thank you, I heard that you had the order I placed ready." rena says receiving a nod from the gabumon " yep what here a moment i'll go get them, hey dorumon mind helping me with this customers order." the gabumon ask receiving a sure from the back of the store. "Give us a few minutes to retrieve them, have a look around as well." the gabumon then disappears to the back of the store to begin the search for the items. Rena just strolls around the store, killing the time. She notices a nice pair of sheaths and decides to buy them for her kit to hold his daggers. She continues wandering around the store, but nothing really catches her eyes. Rena walks back up to the register with the sheaths, just as the gabumon from before comes back with a dorumon, both holding one case and dorumon holding some armor as well. "I see you decided to buy those sheaths good choice, in this case, i have holds the weapons you asked for, the one dorumon is holding the accessories, she is also carrying the armor." the gabumon says placing the case he is holding onto the countertop, the dorumon does the same as well an also places the armor on the case. Then gabumon does a quick scan over the items before typing the information onto the register, "okay, rena those sheaths are free of charge since we have been having trouble selling them, think of it as our gift to your son, the weapons, armor, and accessories will be 85,970 mega please." ( the money works as so, 1,000 bits are equal to one mega, and 1,000 mega are 1 tera.) rena nods and pulls out the required bits from her wallet, before making it vanish. She then picks up the cases and the bag holding the armor and sheaths. "Thank you, and have a good day now." the gabumon says as rena leaves the store, "you too," rena replies as she leaves the building.

Rena now is just wandering around the center, and picks up a few simple quest's, which were relatively easy for her, she even acquired a few Digimon cards for takato. (they still use the trading cards to power up their Digimon partners.) Rena then heads back home just as it turns dark. After re-entering the mountain, she places the presents for her kit in his present pile. She then walks to the training room and goes to sleep leaning her back onto her kits egg. Closing her eyes and falling asleep as soon as her eyes close. Soon she is joined in sleep with kira, Diana, Kuro, and dai since they were talking with there parents for the day.

*early this morning*

It was peaceful throughout the chamber no sound was made except for the silent snores coming from the Digimon sleeping around the eggs. But suddenly the eggs began to glow, but the one in the middle began to shake furiously causing rena, Diana, Kuro, kira, and dai to wake up and jump off of the nest and back away from the eggs begin to glow brighter and brighter and brighter, until the chamber becomes illuminated by blinding white light. This lasts for about a minute before it begins to darken, and once the light disappears two figures and an egg are seen, the 2 figures appear to be some kind of dinosaurs with the same coloration but in a different pattern. One is a black dino with batwing ears, a white underbelly a red hazard symbol, three claws on its hands/paws, same for its feet but two on the front and one on its heels, a red hazard symbol on both its hands/paws and on its head. The next dino was the same except it had red where it was black, and black where it was red, but seemed a bit fatter while the black dino seemed more muscular.

Now the bigger egg is what startled them it begun to shake, and the harder it shook the more the ground began to quake, it continued to quake harder and harder and harder until the egg just stopped moving suddenly. The egg gained a crack on its shell then another and another and so on and so forth before it was completely covered in cracks. It then shattered like glass. The eggshells fell gracefully before disappearing just before they touched the ground. After the shards disappeared a body was shown curled up on the nest. The figure then moved to stand upwards this revealed its lean chest with muscles there were scales on it pure black in the shape of the hazard/ on the hands there were claws that seemed sharp enough to pierce through rock, they noticed the same were on the toes of the figure. The figure was almost fully standing up, his hair was jet black with purple highlights and a pair of fox ears tipped with crimson on the top of its head. A foxtail is swishing back and forth slowly behind him, it was back with purple tipping it as well. then its eyes opened to reveal a pair of dark crimson eyes with fox slit pupils. then they closed and he fell back onto the nest.

to be continued...

I want to apologize again for the late coming and incorrect use of grammar, I would also like for you guys to give me ideas on what I should do for the next chapter, and I will hopefully use them, and don't forget to give me a review as well as check out my other stories that I have posted. ja ne


	8. redos are out

hello everyone, posting this to let you all know that I have posted the first three redos of the first three chapters, I hope you enjoy them. also if you have any suggestions on what should do next or if I should add anything then post it in the reviews or p.m me.


End file.
